Firestorm
by kitsunekid12
Summary: Iroh II meets a young woman with more sides to her than a polished jewel. She accompanies him on his tours with the United Forces. How does this woman affect him and his involvement in the events of Legend of Korra? Conversely, how do the events of Legend of Korra affect her? Rated M just to be safe. (General Iroh II x OC)
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Legend of Korra_

Ch 1

It was hot. Well, the Fire Nation was always hot, but Jin Lian felt hotter than normal. Sweat beaded and rolled down her face and back under the layers upon layers of silk robes that she wore as she waited to be announced into the throne room. She only prayed that her makeup would withstand the perspiration so she would not appear as a mess before everyone, especially to the Fire Lord on his birthday celebration. She closed her dark, bronze colored eyes in an attempt to calm herself and took a deep breath. A firm hand clasped her shoulder, catching her as she swayed lightly.

"Can't have you fainting on us before you actually perform," the man joked, his yellow eyes mixed with concern and amusement. "Sit down, it looks like it'll be a while."

"Thank you," Jin Lian replied softly. She spread her arms out and gracefully kneeled on the ground, sighing at the brief respite as the flapping robes fanned her as they descended. "And now, we wait," she mumbled to herself, fiddling with her fingers.

*meanwhile, in the throne room*

Iroh II, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and General of the United Forces at the age of 30, was generally not fearful of much. However, as he sat next to his mother and grandfather, he couldn't help but feel like a mouse being watched by a hungry cat owl. He looked out over the throne room, anywhere to avoid the gazes of conniving and scheming courtiers. The large flames that once shielded the Fire Lord from view were gone by order of Fire Lord Zuko. Curtains were drawn back, allowing the sunlight to stream between the large columns holding the high, vaulted, decorated ceiling up. His eyes flicked to the elaborate gifts that were presented before his family, placed at the side to make room for more extravagancies. Iroh cleared his throat as he played with the cuffs of his red suit, seemingly interested in the mural on the far wall.

"Iroh, relax," Fire Lord Izumi said, eyeing her fidgeting son. "It's your grandfather's birthday, show some decorum."

"I would if the court officials and their _daughters_ would stop looking at me like a piece of meat," Iroh grumbled, his posture stiffening. "This is why I prefer being on the ship."

Izumi sighed, "They wouldn't look at you that way if you got married already; you're 30 for Agni's sake." She pushed her glasses higher on her nose with her thin, delicate fingers.

Iroh turned to his mother with an annoyed look, to which his mother countered with her own. Her sharp, golden eyes bore into his like a hawk, proud and regal even in her middle age. Graying hair and lines on her face, while showing signs of her age, made her more dignified as compared to her fierce beauty in her youth. A disapproving frown set upon her sharp features as her son grit his square jaw stubbornly.

A rasping chuckle broke the tension between mother and son, their gazes being drawn to an elderly man dressed in resplendent red, gold, and black robes. A small smile broke out on his face, "Izumi, if I recall, you were the same way," Fire Lord Zuko joked lightly as he stroked his white beard. His eyes crinkled in amusement as his daughter huffed, belying the stern façade that his tell-tale scar provided to him.

"Thank you, grandfather," Iroh replied gratefully. He could always count on his grandfather to defend him against the prospect of marriage. Iroh was in no rush to start a family, not when there was a whole world to explore. There was no way he could maintain a relationship anyway, what with his long term tours with his soldiers and all.

His thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the large doors to the throne room. A man dressed in a court official's robes entered, yet Iroh did not recognize the man from the council meetings. Zuko, on the other hand, seemed to know the man very well. The old Fire Lord smiled, "Lord Yang, how do our international relations fare?"

"Ah," Iroh thought. "He's the foreign affairs minister. He must have been on a diplomatic mission overseas." Iroh examined the middle aged man with interest. He was built like an old war general, large and muscular with the traditional Fire Nation side burns and beard, yet had a tanned, amiable face with a wide smile. His hair was still brown with large streaks of gray scattered through, all tied up in a traditional topknot. "Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lord Izumi, Crown Prince Iroh," the man greeted, bowing low. "I am humbled to be invited on this joyful day. I am also proud to report that our relations are as strong as ever, as shown by our expanded trade with the Earth Kingdom."

"Your constant travels and hard work are what brings prosperity to our nation," Fire Lord Izumi said, praising the older man.

Lord Lee Yang bowed again, "I am flattered, and I hope that I can continue serving the Fire Nation." He straightened his back and looked directly at Zuko, his yellow eyes glimmering in anticipation. "My lord, for your birthday present, I am afraid I have no gifts or trinkets that can match the finery presented today." Quiet mutterings and snickers resounded insidiously through the court room. Iroh glared around the room, hoping to find the instigators. Lord Yang blatantly ignored them, continuing his speech. "Instead, I present my daughter, who has accompanied me throughout my travels."

From the large doors of the throne room entered a young woman. Iroh leaned forward a bit, his interest further piqued, inspecting the newcomer. She appeared thin and willowy, with long, black hair tied loosely near the ends. She moved slowly and stately, seemingly encumbered by the strange costume she wore. Unlike the other women in the room, who wore formal, elegant Fire Nation style dresses, this woman wore a loose, dark red robe with a bright yellow-orange sash, much like the Air Acolytes. Upon her face, she wore a mask of the late Avatar Aang, the bright, painted blue arrow standing out in a sea of red and gold. In her hand she held a staff that resembled the previous Avatar's glider.

Musicians filed up behind her as she faced the throne. Iroh could feel her eyes focus on him for the briefest of moments through the mask, shivering as he felt their intensity. She brought her hands up, making a fist in her right hand and clasping it with her left, kneeling low before Fire Lord Zuko. "My lord, it is my highest honor to perform for you," she said in a clear, sweet voice. Iroh wondered briefly if her face was as pretty as she sounded. Zuko smiled, "I look forward to this gift, Lady Yang."

Rising up again, she nodded imperceptibly to the musicians. Iroh sat straighter, his eyes drawn to the strange woman in front of him. She took an air bending stance as the music began, the sounds of the _erhu_ peacefully accompanying her as she flowed through the stances. The robes billowed behind her with each swing of her arms and quick movement of her legs as she traced a circular pattern around the floor. Iroh watched intently, half expecting gusts of wind to burst from her hands with each punch and swing of the staff.

Suddenly, the song changed, a flute and zither joining the _erhu,_ the pace of the music increasing slightly. With a spin, the woman dropped the staff and stripped off the Acolyte robes, revealing a blue and white dress in the style of the Northern Water Tribe with long sleeves which covered her hands and reached the floor. The dress was loose and flowing, but was cinched around her waist to reveal the curve of her body. She had also somehow magically switched the mask of Aang with a mask with a painted black and white koi without anyone noticing. The fish were arranged in a Yin-Yang pattern, so skilled was the artwork that they appeared to swim, however, Iroh was not paying attention to that. Rather, he watched, entranced, as the blue silk sleeves shimmered and rippled like water as the woman danced. She had switched to water bending techniques, her feet no longer making quick, light steps, but rather smooth motions, constantly shifting her weight from one to the other as her body swayed. Her arms made large, circular movements, dragging the sleeves as they made blue arcs in the air as she spun around gracefully.

Drums were added to the melody, reverberating through the hall, the beat becoming faster and more powerful. She spun faster, adding small jumps and kicks until Iroh noticed that she had quickly removed the water sleeves, leaving her forearms bare. She had also tugged on some ties of her costume, green fabric spilling over the blue in what looked like a modified Kiyoshi warrior's outfit. She removed the koi mask, switching it quickly for a painted Kiyoshi warrior mask, the smooth wood white with bold red eyelids and sharp black lines defining the eyebrows. The small woman pulled out a pair of yellow fans from behind her back and snapped them open sharply.

The drums beat louder, the other instruments fading out and letting the rhythmic beats reverberate through the onlookers' ears and chests. Despite her delicate frame, Iroh noticed her stance was strong and firm as she slid into earth bending movements. Unlike her water bending display, where she swayed freely, her feet were planted into the ground, her back rigid as she blocked and punched an invisible foe, snapping the fans open and closed for each respective movement. She leapt into the air and slammed into the floor with a _bang_ , her decisive movements defining the spirit of earth.

"Air, water, earth…" Iroh thought. "… the cycle of the elements." A truly simple, yet ingenious idea. The Crown Prince's eyes flicked over to the pile of gifts, all decorated with flames and red jewels. Purely Fire Nation. However, being that she was the daughter of the _foreign affairs_ minister, it only made sense for her to present what she learned from all the nations.

The music changed again, a tsungi horn and cymbals joining the strong drumbeat, pulling Iroh out of his thoughts. "Fire," he thought, eager to see what the lithe dancer in front of him would do. "Was she a fire bender?" he wondered, secretly hoping that she was. Iroh watched carefully as she pulled more ties on her outfit, shedding the green fabric and kicking it off with a flourish as she danced and spun in a large circle.

She made a complete round and stopped to face the throne. What she now wore was shocking to say the least, if not scandalous. The woman now wore a cropped shirt, revealing her toned midriff. Red sleeves covered her shoulders and upper arms. Wrapped around her forearms was a sheer red and yellow cloak. A red skirt hung at her hips, a slit running up the sides to reveal her smooth, white legs underneath with a beige sash to hold it all together. Upon her face the final mask rested, a phoenix with a protruding beak with feathers painted red, gold, blue, and green. The mask only covered half her face, leaving only her full, pink lips below visible to the crowd.

She began her last dance. Cocking her head to the side, almost bird-like, the woman flew into fire bending forms. The cloak billowed out behind her like wings, flapping as she flipped in the air and landed in a low tiger's stance, one leg outstretched with the other flexed beneath her. Iroh prepared himself for the light and heat of her fire, but none came. "So she's a non-bender," he thought, slight disappointment settling into his chest. Nevertheless, her display was breathtaking as she planted her feet and burst into more and more elaborate styles of fire bending moves. He could see her lips parted and pulled into a small smile as she spun and kicked.

He recalled a time when his grandfather taught him the true meaning of fire bending. He had been taken to the tribe of the Sun Warriors where he met the original fire bending masters, Ran and Shao. Where the Fire Nation's fire bending styles were forceful, yet controlled, the Sun Warriors' bending followed a natural flow which mimicked a dragon's flight. Iroh looked back at his grandfather, who was equally intrigued by the performance.

Iroh gazed back at the willowy figure leaping, kicking, and punching in front of him. She seemed so free and liberated, like wildfire burning across the high plains of the Fire Nation. Her movements were precise, yet her strikes were soft. The phoenix mask enhanced her bird like routine, cocking it sideways as a sparrow would as it flits from branch to branch. The cloak fluttered gently like feathers as she spun and kicked. She curled her legs below her, kneeling and striking, then rose again in a graceful, yet forceful rotation. As she finished her routine, she stood in a crane stance, standing on one leg while her other knee was bent above her hip. With hands and fingers extended, she raised one arm up and the other across her body, the sheer material of her cloak floating down gently as she held the position.

A brief silence filled the room, the crowd still in awe of the woman's performance, before exploding into applause. "Impressive," Fire Lord Izumi praised. "A beautiful display." She glanced at her son, whose mouth was slightly agape. He quickly caught her eye and snapped his mouth shut, straightening his back.

"Child," Fire Lord Zuko said, leaning forward in his seat. "Remove your mask, so we can match the talent to the face." A small, kind smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, my lord," the young woman replied, and obeyed. She returned both feet to the ground and knelt before the royal family. Long, slim fingers reached up and grasped the edges of the phoenix mask, pulling it off slowly.

Iroh's interested gaze was met with bright, bronze eyes set into a face like a porcelain doll. The woman's rounded face was pale and without blemish. Scarlet eyeshadow and black eyeliner accented her large, almond shaped orbs while pink lipstick painted the full petals of her mouth.

"What is your name, child?" Lord Zuko asked.

"Jin Lian of the Yang family," she answered, bowing low. Her long, black hair swept over her shoulder and covered half her face as she bent over.

Fire Lord Izumi shared a surprised, yet secretive look with her father at the sound of her name. Iroh had not noticed, as he was entranced by the vast difference between Jin Lian and her father. He could hardly believe they were related at all. Where he was dark and muscular, she was pale and petite. Lord Yang was a robust man, whereas Jin Lian was demure.

"We look forward to seeing you at the banquet afterwards, Lady Yang," Izumi spoke. "In another dress, of course." She raised an eyebrow, bemused at the younger woman's attire.

Jin Lian smiled gracefully, "Without a doubt, Fire Lord Izumi." The young woman bowed respectfully as she was dismissed, exiting out the side doors of the throne room with the musicians.

~at the banquet~

Jin Lian strode through the banquet hall with an air of confidence, her arm linked through her father's. In reality, though, she was struggling to match his wide stride with small, quick steps, her long skirt hiding the speed at which her feet pattered across the floor.

"At this rate, I'll break an ankle," she thought to herself. Everything about her outfit was guaranteed to make her fall over. Her ensemble was made of light pink silk, the skirt tightly wrapped around her hips and flowed straight down until it hovered just above the floor. It was cinched into a single pleat down the middle, below her navel, and secured with a gold belt. Tucked into the skirt was a silk, sleeveless top with a large white bolt of silk with golden embroidery wrapped around her torso and slung over her left shoulder. It trailed down her exposed back and onto the floor, forcing her to carry the remaining fabric over her free arm while she walked. Jin Lian silently thanked the small safety pin that secured the silk to her top, otherwise she would have been constantly preoccupied with readjusting the fabric.

She could feel eyes being drawn to her father and herself. What an interesting pair they must have made! Her petite frame was completely dwarfed in comparison to her father's large, sturdy, figure, dressed in intimidating Fire Nation armor. They stopped before the head table where the royal family sat and bowed respectfully. Her gold jewelry jingled lightly as she moved her arms and bowed as far as her dress allowed. She could hear the plates of her father's armor creak softly as he rose, and so followed his example, her head still bowed. Jin Lian cast a shy gaze towards the royal family up through her eyelashes, seeing them nod back in return. She noticed that the Crown Prince stared a bit too intently at her though, making her uncomfortable at the individualized attention. A short word was shared between her father and Lord Zuko before they left to the banquet area.

"It's been a while since you've been back in court, Jin," Lord Yang commented as he grabbed some wine from a passing waiter. "What do you think?" He handed one glass to his daughter and kept one for himself, taking a gulp. "I was a child back then, father," she said, taking a small sip of wine. "But I suppose the atmosphere is far less oppressive than the Inner Ring of Ba Sing Se."

Her lips twitched up as her father let out a booming laugh. "I couldn't agree more, my little lotus."

"Excuse me," a young nobleman said, approaching Jin Lian. "My name is Han, Lady Yang, I just wanted to say how ravishing you looked earlier today and tonight."

Jin Lian blushed and looked down, "Sir you are too kind." She sputtered as the young man took her hand and stared into her eyes.

"I was wondering if you were interested in…." The poor man could barely finish before a large hand took him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

Lord Yang growled dangerously, "If you are interested in wooing my daughter, I suggest asking my permission first."

The man yelped and took off swiftly, bidding Jin Lian a good night. She shot a look at her father, "I'll never get married if you keep doing that."

"I only want the best for my little lotus," Lord Yang protested, crossing his arms petulantly.

"But you didn't have to set his shirt on fire," Jin Lian commented, looking at the man who was now batting at the flames scorching his sleeves.

 _I'm trying out a Legend of Korra story here. I love the Avatar universe, and I felt that the writers never really covered the Fire Nation as much as the other nations. Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism please, I only do this as a hobby._


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

Iroh was, once again, enraptured by Jin Lian Yang's grace. He was sure she noticed him staring unabashedly the minute she stepped into the dining hall, but who would blame him? All of the eligible, young noblemen and even some older courtiers with sons tried to start a conversation with her, only to be scared off by her father. The middle aged man looked like a dragon protecting its treasure from thieves, while his daughter flushed prettily, embarrassed at the attention she was receiving. Iroh was no different, as young women had crowded around him vying for his attention. Unfortunately, his mother and grandfather had no mercy for him and ignored his frantic looks and excuses disguised as pleas for help.

It seemed like an eternity before Iroh found a way to escape, thank Agni. He snuck into the garden, near the turtle-duck pond. To his surprise, the small, delicate figure of Jin Lian had beat him there, sitting on a rock with her feet crossed and tucked to one side. He saw a pair of high heels discarded in the grass next to the trailing end of the white silk slung over her left shoulder, pooled onto the ground. Her right shoulder, however, was bare to the world, where he followed her exposed skin up the long column of her neck, past the elegant bun secured at the base of her head, and finally, her pale face illuminated by moonlight.

"Ahem," he coughed politely. He watched with amusement as Jin Lian startled, turning around to see the person behind her.

"My prince!" she yelped, surprised to see a member of the royal family join her outside. "Forgive me, I hope I wasn't trespassing…" She mumbled something incoherent as she reached down for her shoes.

"Lady Yang," Iroh replied, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You aren't trespassing, don't worry." He smiled kindly, his golden eyes gazing at her flustered face. It was flushed pink with embarrassment, her lower lip caught in what looked like a 'tiger-tooth' as she bit it nervously.

She sighed, relieved. "I noticed you were receiving a great deal of attention from the other noblewomen, are you sure you aren't depriving them of your presence?" She smiled shyly, looking up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I could say the same to you, Lady Yang," Iroh retorted lightly. He sat beside her on the rock, his back towards the water so that they faced opposite directions. "You seem to be attracting a large number of suitors for your first day in court."

Iroh was pleased to hear her small, tinkling giggles. Her voice was mellow and soft as she replied, "My mother insists on me finding a husband at court, yet my father chases them all away."

In an attempt to lighten the mood, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation scanned the area, mock fear on his face. "Is your father hiding in the bushes right now?"

Jin Lian blinked for a short moment, swiveling her head back and forth quickly in search of her sire. Iroh chuckled lightly as he watched her fall for his joke. She pursed her full lips soon after realizing her nation's prince was teasing her. "I wouldn't put it past him to be spying on me," she said. "But he should be preoccupied with the other ministers at the moment."

Iroh laughed heartily, his baritone voice filling the courtyard. "Surely you can't be serious, Lady Yang," he said as he wiped a small tear from his eye.

"My father is very traditional, my Prince," Jin Lian replied dryly. "He challenged the last man who courted me to an Agni Kai." She idly traced small patterns on the rock between them with a finger.

Iroh was taken aback. "You can't be serious!" he exclaimed, "Agni Kais have been outlawed since grandfather's reign!"

"Oh, father is well aware of that," Jin Lian said, waving a hand dismissively. "He just challenges them to see if they would actually go through with it. And none of them have ever accepted." She turned her head, making eye contact with the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Bronze met molten gold, and for a moment, Iroh felt the same shiver up his spine as when he saw her in the throne room.

"Tell me, Lady Yang," Iroh said, breaking away from her intense gaze to look at the moon in the sky. "Where is your home? Do you live in the capital?"

Jin Lian turned her head back to the pond, shaking her head. "I'm from Shu Jing," she replied shortly. A light, summer breeze drifted through the garden providing much needed respite from the Fire Nation heat.

"I see," Iroh said. "I suppose you will be returning home soon then?" He remembered Shu Jing, the beautiful city atop a cliff, peppered with waterfalls and surrounded by wild plains.

"I believe father has business in the capital," Jin Lian answered. "Lord Zuko has been kind enough to offer us a place in the guest rooms until we are ready to return."

Iroh's ears perked up at this information. His grandfather always told him to never pass up an opportunity which presented itself. That's how he always almost caught Avatar Aang and his friends, the old man would always say with an amused chuckle. "Then would this be the first time you've stayed in the capital?" Iroh asked.

An elegant tilt of the head revealed the pale column of Jin Lian's neck as she thought for a bit. Placing a finger to her lips, she said, "It's been so long since we've lived in the capital, and even then it was only for a short time." Before Iroh could say another word, the young woman swung her legs over the edge of the rock. "Anyway, my father will have noticed I slipped away, I should head back to the banquet."

She rose, bare feet touching the soft grass with heels in hand.

"Allow me to escort you back," Iroh said as he stood to follow. He hadn't noticed exactly how small and delicate she was in comparison to him. Without the heels, the top of her head only came up below his chin. Her features were soft and fine, her perfume subtle as it wafted towards his nose.

Jin Lian put up a hand bashfully, "My Prince, you don't have to come, you just got here."

"It will be my pleasure to escort you," he said, offering his arm.

A short moment passed as he watched her lips tighten in a line before she relented. "A true gentleman," she sighed, resigned. Jin Lian took his arm and the two walked over the grass towards the cement veranda. She placed her shoes on the ground and delicately stepped into them, leaning a bit more on Iroh's arm to keep her balance.

Jin Lian straightened up and looked up at Iroh. "Shall we, my Prince?"

"Let's," he replied. As they approached the doors back into the banquet hall, Jin Lian stopped short and released her grip on his arm. Iroh cocked his head, confused. "Did you forget something, Lady Yang?"

"Perhaps…it is best we go in separately," Jin Lian said slowly. "People will talk if I'm seen with you, and I'm not exactly the highest ranking noble in the room."

Iroh chuckled. "Let them talk," he said. "It'll give the both of us space from our 'suitors', wouldn't it?"

Jin Lian furrowed her eyebrows before letting out a heavy sigh. "I suppose," she conceded reluctantly. Iroh held his arm out once again, secretly pleased with himself as he witnessed the young woman's face flush a light pink when she wrapped a delicate hand around his elbow.

Iroh's plan had worked. The other noblemen and women now kept a wide berth around him and Jin Lian as the pair stood in the room speaking with generals and other honored guests. The young woman breathed a sigh of relief as she stood by her prince's side, nodding attentively to whatever the person she was speaking to was saying.

A few low whispers caught her attention. "Look at the little chit," a voice said. "She dances like a courtesan, shows a little leg, and now she has Prince Iroh's attention."

"She's barely nobility."

"She doesn't belong here."

"Little up-jumped brat."

Jin Lian's ears burned with anger and embarrassment, but maintained a tight, polite smile while facing her conversation partner. Iroh, however, was not as forgiving as he whipped his head around to locate sources of the insult. His golden eyes narrowed as he eyed the gossiping women. A sudden pressure on his arm pulled his attention back to his "date", her elegant head shaking side to side slightly, bronze eyes pleading with him to ignore them.

"Excuse us, sir," Iroh said politely, pulling Jin Lian along with him as they retreated to a corner of the ballroom.

As they walked, Iroh argued sternly, "You should have let me say something, that was incredibly rude of them."

Jin Lian smiled sadly, "Well they aren't wrong. Lord Zuko was the one who gave my family the status of nobility, much to great-grandfather's dislike."

"Great-grandfather?" Iroh asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before he could get his answer, though, a large shadow loomed over the two. "Oh father!" Jin Lian said sweetly, "I was looking for you!" A small smile danced across her face as she looked up to the large man.

The stern faced man that was Lord Yang gave a soft smile to his daughter before bowing before Iroh. "Crown Prince Iroh, I beg your pardon, but I must collect my daughter from you. It is late, and we should retire soon."

Iroh nodded. "Of course, good night, Lady Yang," he said politely. "It was a pleasure speaking with you."

"Good night, my prince," she replied in kind. She executed a smooth bow before departing. Iroh sighed, puzzled by the small woman from Shu Jing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! Sorry everyone, it's been a while. Hopefully this makes up for it, enjoy!

I don't own the Avatar Universe

* * *

CH3

"The Yang family of Shu Jing?" Fire Lord Izumi questioned. She arched a thin eyebrow at her son as they sat at the breakfast table.

"I heard from Lady Yang that Grandfather granted their family the title of nobility," Iroh stated, sipping his tea slowly. "I was never aware of this."

Zuko snorted. "Your tutors clearly failed in teaching you all the noble families then," he said derisively. "It's funny enough that they seemed to agree with my decision at the time."

Iroh the younger turned to his royal grandfather. "Then why did Lord and young Lady Yang receive so much scorn last night?" His chest burned with the unfairness of it all, his grip tightened over the ceramic tea cup.

Lord Zuko placed a piece of grilled fish in his mouth and chewed contemplatively. "It's probably because Master Piandao refused to take any noble women as his wife."

"Master Piandao?!" Iroh yelled incredulously, standing up from his seat, his hands braced against the polished wooden table. "You mean Grandmaster Piandao of the White Lotus, who taught you swordsmanship?" His eyes flicked back and forth between his mother and grandfather, who were still eating their breakfast and serenely drinking tea.

"The very one, Iroh," Fire Lord Izumi said calmly. "Sit down, son, you're making a mountain out of a badgermole hill."

* * *

The afternoon sun of the Fire Nation burned ferociously. Even in the shade of the verandas of the Royal Palace, Jin Lian could feel sweat bead under her clothing. She adjusted the light, cotton scarf covering her head to further protect her fair skin from burning an angry red. The bold red color shifted to a pale yellow in a gradual ombre. In her opinion, it was a welcome pop of color from her white button up shirt, tucked into a burgundy pencil skirt.

"Lady Yang, what brings you outside the meeting hall?" a gravelly baritone voice asked.

Jin Lian swiveled, nearly tripping over her heels as she attempted to bow to the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. She had not heard him walk up behind her. "My…my father requested I meet him here for the afternoon meeting to take notes," she said, the scarf slipping over her face.

Iroh smiled. "You're very dutiful," he commented. After watching her attempt to juggle the papers in her hands while adjusting the colorful scarf on her head, Iroh finally said, "here, let me hold those."

"Thank you, my prince," Jin Lian replied, flashing a grateful smile that showed off her 'tiger-tooth' again.

As she pulled the scarf in place, Iroh stated, "You didn't wear a scarf last night." He caught a corner of it, admiring the soft material and colors.

"People don't get sunburns at night, my prince." She regarded him jealously, his skin lightly tanned from his many deployments with the United Forces. He wore his scarlet United Forces uniform, neatly pressed for the meeting. If she were to run around without some form of shade, her skin would turn redder and hotter than fresh fire flakes.

He laughed openly, "That would make sense, my lady." He tucked the remaining fabric of Jin Lian's scarf under a fold, his fingers grazing her shoulder.

Jin Lian stepped backwards out of reach, turning towards the door. "I believe we're expected inside, my prince," she mumbled shyly. Without another word, she strode into the building, taking care to step over the high threshold.

As they approached the council room, Jin Lian looked up at the large imposing doors before her. Twin dragons were inlaid into the rich brown wood, scales glittering with blue and red lacquer. Their white, painted teeth bared to those who would dare approach. She shivered involuntarily, intimidated and nervous for her first official council meeting.

Iroh entered the council room first, Jin Lian hanging back ever so slightly as per tradition. She kept her head bowed respectfully as she entered, taking her place to the right side of her father. Delicate fingers pulled the scarf down, revealing the long black hair which framed her pale face. Her bronze colored eyes peeked through her long lashes, watching Iroh stand next to his mother and grandfather. She speculated that Lord Zuko simply came to meetings to stay updated with the happenings of the Fire Nation, leaving all political decisions to his shrewd daughter. The ministers took their seats as the Royal Family sat at the long table, red robes rustling softly as chairs scraped against the floor.

* * *

Fire Lord Izumi glanced around the table, taking note of who was present. Her sharp, golden eyes fell on the young woman from Shu Jing who was nervously twirling a pen between her fingers. Intimidation was a common feeling, she acknowledged, remembering the earlier days of her rule when the male dominated council would try to get their way. She cleared her throat, and spoke. "Shall we begin?"

All the council members turned their eyes to her, and the meeting commenced. The state of the Fire Nation was stable, Izumi noted with satisfaction, as her council members made each of their reports. Domestic and international peace was maintained well, only pirates in international trade waters were a major issue that the United Forces had at the moment, according to Prince Iroh. Industry and trade flourished, technological progress was steadily increasing. Izumi granted herself a small smile at the good news, that is until Lord Yang's turn came.

"Fire Lord, as I had mentioned a few days ago, our relationship with the Earth Kingdom is as strong as it has ever been," the large man said. Izumi nodded. "However," he continued, "I have alarming news from Republic City."

Izumi's eyes snapped to Lord Yang's, her attention immediately gained. "What is it?" she inquired. She noticed Jin Lian's grip on her pen tightened, the neutral expression she had maintained throughout the meeting now looking up at her father in concern. The burly man faced his daughter and nodded slightly.

Jin Lian rose as her father sat. Izumi noted the change in the girl's demeanor as it shifted from timidity to confidence. The colored scarf around her shoulders slipped a bit, now hanging loosely around slim shoulders that were now pulled back proudly.

"It is not unknown to the council of the rampant gang activity that plagues Republic City," Jin Lian started off. She looked around the table, noting the reluctant acknowledgement from the other council members. She continued. "There is a small movement in Republic City called the 'Equalists'", she said slowly, but steadily. "They are led by a man called 'Amon', and he is protesting the oppression of non-benders by the bending triads."

"The people of Republic City are free to speak as they wish," an older female minister stated. "They are not our colonies anymore, and no longer our concern."

Jin Lian nodded her head. "Yes, you are correct, however, Amon calls to end oppression of non-benders by eliminating bending altogether."

All the attention shifted to Jin Lian at this point. Izumi's golden eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How did you come about this knowledge, young Lady Yang?"

"Like Minister Chan said, Fire Lord," Jin Lian replied. "Citizens of Republic City are allowed to speak freely; I was approached by one 'Equalist' in the park where they were spreading their message." She pulled out a pamphlet of a white mask with a red circle in the middle of the face, the background reading '平' or 'equality'. "Thankfully, the movement has not gained much traction here in the Fire Nation," the pale woman mentioned, flicking her black hair behind her shoulder. "However- "

Another minister snorted, interrupting Jin Lian's speech. "These so-called revolutionaries spout nothing but hot air. There's no way bending can be eradicated. The only one who can do that is the Avatar."

"Times have changed, minister," Jin Lian snapped. Izumi and Iroh's eyes widened, surprised at how loud the normally soft spoken girl could be. Zuko, on the other hand, leaned forward against the table on his elbows, his head resting on laced fingers. Izumi was shocked, to say the least, at the change in the young woman's personality.

"Chi-blocking was developed in the Fire Nation by Master Ty Lee, who's to say there isn't someone out there in the world who has discovered a way to take away bending permanently?" Jin Lian argued. "The non-benders are tired of being pushed around by those with power, and only a fool would believe that they wouldn't try to do anything about it!" Her eyes flashed brilliantly, refusing to break eye contact with the old minister.

The old man's face contorted angrily. "You disrespectful, low-born brat!" he bellowed, standing up as well. "I know you aren't a bender, how do we know you aren't a sympathizer for this so-called 'revolution'?!"

Izumi glared at the two. "That's enough!" she ordered. "Minister Zhang, learn some respect for yourself and keep silent when someone is speaking. Minister Yang, discipline your daughter later on how to speak to elders. Council dismissed."

As the council rose, Izumi scanned the faces again, watching the fuming face of Minister Zhang glare at Jin Lian. The young woman's face had reverted to its calm, collected mask, yet Izumi could see fire burning behind the burnished bronze eyes.

* * *

Iroh leaned against pillar under the veranda, watching Lord Yang scold his daughter. He was too far away to hear anything, but could see Jin Lian's thin shoulders slump as she hung her head. The red and yellow scarf hid her face from view. After Lord Yang patted his daughter's shoulder heavily, they separated, the two heading in opposite directions. Iroh followed Lord Yang, easily catching up to the older man.

"Lord Yang," he called, walking alongside Jin Lian's father.

The large man stopped and bowed respectfully. "Prince Iroh, please forgive my daughter's behavior today, it was shameful."

Iroh put up a hand, "Don't apologize, my lord, I was more surprised than insulted at your daughter's outburst." He was still impressed with the man's size. Even bowing at the waist, Ji Won Yang's head was still slightly higher than Iroh's shoulder. Had the prince not known any better, he would have thought the foreign affairs minister was an earth bender.

Lord Yang sighed heavily, "She gets it from her mother. Jin Lian may not be a fire bender, but she's got the temper of one." He straightened up, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Iroh smiled. "You must be the tempered one, being the descendant of Grand Master Pian Dao." Ji Won Yang had darker skin than most Fire Nation citizens, much like Pian Dao did.

Lord Yang let out a booming laugh. "My prince, you must be mistaken. My _wife_ is Grand Master Pian Dao's granddaughter."

Lord Ji Won Yang raised an eyebrow at Iroh's confusion. "Grand Master Pian Dao believed himself too old to have children when Fire Lord Zuko granted him the title of nobility, so he adopted an orphan to take on his legacy. That was my wife, Suda."

Iroh nodded slightly, taking in the information. Lord Yang spoke again, "Once again, I apologize for Jin Lian. She still has much to learn." With that, the older man bowed low before Iroh and left, leaving the prince of the Fire Nation alone in the courtyard.

* * *

Jin Lian stood at the entrance of a quaint tea room, her heels placed neatly near the door. She shifted slightly, feeling the polished wood beneath her stockinged feet as she scanned the room with her bronze orbs. The décor was mixed, very atypical of what a tea room would normally look like. She saw calligraphy and paintings along the walls, punctuated by odd objects. A blue and black mask, a pair of _dao_ swords, and even throwing knives. A low table with two cushions placed on opposite sides was positioned in front of a large window displaying the peaceful garden outside. On one side of the table sat Lord Zuko, still regal and dignified in his old age.

"Sit, child," his raspy voice ordered.

Jin Lian wasted no time crossing the room and sitting across the old Fire Lord. She bowed fully, head touching the floor with her hands folded delicately in front of her. It seemed like an eternity, keeping that bow, while feeling the intensity of Lord Zuko's stare on her head.

"Rise," he commanded. "Have some tea."

Jin Lian picked her head up and sat on the cushion, pouring tea for Zuko, then herself.

He lifted his cup and took a small sip, watching the young woman in front of him deeply inhale the scent of the tea before drinking. It reminded him so much of Uncle Iroh and his obsession with the drink.

When Jin Lian set down her cup, Zuko spoke. "The last person to speak out of turn in that council room was punished in an Agni Kai."

A shock went through Jin Lian's spine, her back stiffening in fear. Was Lord Zuko angry with her? Was he going to punish her? She gripped the delicate porcelain cup in her hands, her pale hands blanching even further. Her eyes widened and fixated on the old man before her.

He seemed to notice her fear, and placed a comforting hand over her own. "Child, you have nothing to fear from me." This did little to avail her anxiety, her hands shaking even more as her posture became more rigid. Jin Lian saw Zuko sigh, "This only shows that only the young are bold enough to stand up for what is right. I am happy you spoke out, what you reported today was indeed very troubling and will be closely monitored."

"Th…thank you Lord Zuko," Jin Lian stammered. She was glad she was sitting, because she would've fainted from the relief. Jin Lian felt light headed and giddy as her posture relaxed ever so slightly.

"The Fire Lord and I have read your report, it was very thorough. Well done." He continued. Zuko sipped his tea slowly and appreciatively. "It's a shame you had to be reprimanded, but understand it was to prevent Minister Zhang from losing too much face."

Jin Lian nodded, disappointment flit across her face in the form of a small pout and slightly furrowed eyebrows.

Zuko looked at her questioningly. "What kind of 'punishment' has your father devised for you, anyway?" He had always known Ji Won to be a severe military commander, back when the Fire Nation had its own personal army.

Jin Lian sighed, sipping her tea. "He's confined me to my quarters to 'meditate' on my outburst today," she replied glumly. "It just so happens tonight is also the Fire Lily festival." She loved dancing at the festival on Shu Jing Island, and wanted to see what the festival was like in the capital. What made her more depressed was that she was 26 and her father thought that he could still ground her like a 5-year-old.

The old Fire Lord laughed. "You must enjoy the simple pleasures in life." Amusement twinkled in his golden eyes. "The fire lilies grow _abundantly_ on the western side of the palace, perhaps you can go there and enjoy yourself."

A smile broke out on the young woman's face as she bowed. "You are too kind, Lord Zuko." She wouldn't be able to dance, but at least she may be able to see the lights of the festival and enjoy the flowers.

The elderly man waved his hand, dismissing the young woman. "Go on, then. I'm sure you have more interesting things to do than keep this old man company."

Jin Lian remained sitting, resolute on staying. "I owe _everything_ to you, Lord Zuko," the young woman protested. "The least I can do is pour your tea." She motioned towards the tea set with her small, slender hands.

Zuko was taken aback at the hidden meaning behind the words. "You remember, then," he said softly. "I had hoped you forgot, you were so young back then."

"It's hard to forget when you have a constant reminder," Jin Lian replied. She took the tea pot and poured the old man another cup.

"Indeed." A pained look crossed the old Fire Lord's face, memories of a harsher time in his life coming back to him.

The two were interrupted by the creaking of the door. "Grandfather, are you ready for our game?" a baritone voice asked. "Oh, Lady Yang, I didn't notice you there."

Jin Lian turned and bowed before Iroh. Under his arm was a pai sho set. "My prince," she gasped. "Forgive me, Lord Zuko, I wasn't aware that you were expecting company."

Zuko waved his hand nonchalantly. "Nonsense, Lady Yang. No need to apologize."

"I will take my leave, then," Jin Lian said, bowing low before him.

"Remember to visit the western side of the palace," Zuko reminded her, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Yes my lord, thank you." She swiftly rose and turned to exit. As she slipped on her heels by the door, Jin Lian executing a quick bow to Iroh before brushing past him. Her red and yellow scarf floated loosely around her shoulders, the ends caressing Iroh's arm before fluttering away like translucent butterflies.

* * *

Iroh watched Jin Lian's hourglass figure hurry down the hallway. The pencil skirt limited her stride length, forcing her to take small, brisk steps that made her hips sway. He noticed she kept to the shade, probably so she wouldn't have to stop and fix her scarf.

He wasn't aware of how long he had been staring, until his grandfather coughed awkwardly behind him.

"Pretty one, isn't she?" Zuko asked his grandson with an amused grin. "She seems to take more after her mother."

"Forgive me, grandfather," Iroh apologized. He quickly removed his shoes and entered the tea room. He noticed the cup Jin Lian left behind still had some tea left in it. Iroh picked it up, seeing how small the cup seemed in his larger hand and imagined how her small, dainty hands held it. He called over a servant, who had brought over a new, clean cup.

"So, grandson," Zuko said. "What is our score now?"

"I believe I'm still in the lead, Grandfather," Iroh answered, a smile dancing on his lips.

Zuko sighed, "I've never been good at pai sho." A nostalgic smile danced on his lips. "Uncle was brilliant at it though," he said wistfully. "Anyway, shall we begin?"

"Let's," Iroh smirked, setting up the board.

* * *

Jin Lian explored the western palace, asking servants along the way where the fire lilies were. She was met with enough confused looks to understand that fire lilies were not, in fact, grown in the palace. Instead the western palace appeared to be what used to be komodo rhino stables, and were now a garage for Satomobiles. Mechanics, young and old, were working on the self-driving carriages, some of them noticing the young woman who looked incredibly out of place.

"May I help you, miss?" a young man asked. He ran a hand through his short, black hair as he approached Jin Lian. Streaks of black oil soiled his white tank top and beige work pants, dirty work gloves tucked into the back pocket. Jin Lian regarded him thoughtfully, a small smile on her face. He seemed to be a bit younger than her, the easy going smile on his face reaching up to his russet brown eyes.

"I'm just looking for-" she caught herself. She flushed, not wanting to look like a fool again, asking for fire lilies. This time it would be even more out of context with a young man and a young woman together. "I'm just looking around," correcting herself. "I'm new to the capital, and the Royal Family has been kind enough to let my father and myself stay as guests."

"Huh, interesting," the young man commented. "What do you do?"

"We're merchants from the outer islands," Jin Lian replied quickly. Best not to let them know she was nobility, then she wouldn't get anywhere. Her father already notified the guards that she was forbidden from leaving tonight. "I heard the Fire Lily festival is a HUGE 'to see' in the capital, but no one is available to show me around." She played with the ends of her scarf while gazing up at the mechanic with a charming smile on her face. It grew wider as Jin Lian noticed a light blush creep up on the young man's face.

"The name's Wang, miss," the mechanic greeted. He held out a hand to shake. Jin Lian chuckled and took it, grasping it firmly.

"Jin," she replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Wang."

"Oh shoot!" Wang replied, snatching his hand away. "Your hand is dirty now!" He hastily wiped his palms against his pants as he fumbled around for a cloth.

Jin laughed, pulling out a handkerchief and lightly rubbing away the oil that now stained her palm. "Nothing wrong with a little grease," she said. "It just means you've been working hard." She smiled her trademark tiger tooth smile.

Wang's blush grew a deeper red as he scratched his cheek bashfully. "Well, Miss Jin, I'm meeting with a _friend_ at the festival after work. But some of her friends are going as a group, perhaps they could show you."

"I would like that very much, Wang," Jin Lian responded. "Where and when should I meet them?"

The young man rubbed the back of his head. "How about you meet me here later tonight?" he asked. "I need to shower and eat anyway." Wang pointed further down the courtyard, towards a metal door. "There's an employee entrance down that way, we can leave from there. Only people with the door code can go through, anyway."

Jin Lian whistled, impressed. "High tech," she commented.

Wang nodded in agreement. "Sure is!" he said. Behind him, the other workers called out loudly, "Wang! Get back here and stop flirting! We'll tell your girlfriend!"

"Shut up!" he yelled back, his face fully flushed. "Sorry, Miss Jin, those Satomobiles won't fix themselves!"

"No problem! I'll see you later tonight, Wang!" She gave a small wave as the young man ran back to his co-workers.

She turned around and clenched her fist in victory. She had her way out, now she just had to keep her father from being suspicious of her. Jin Lian spun on her heel and walked back into the palace, putting a small spring in her step.

"Lady Yang?" the gravelly baritone of the Crown Prince spoke behind her.

-Iroh-

Iroh watched with bemusement as Jin Lian jumped and turned around in surprise. "Yes, Prince Iroh?" Jin replied.

"I heard from Grandfather about your 'punishment'," he stated. "It's really a pity. The Fire Lily Festival is a beautiful thing to see."

Jin Lian's pale face flushed angrily. "It seems the whole palace knows," she said stiffly, returning to her path. Iroh coughed in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to be rude, Lady Yang," he protested, catching up to her. He fell into step with her, the two walking abreast in the hallway. He sneaked a glance at her face through the thin material of her scarf, seeing her full lips pressed in a tight line. "It's just…I thought I could have shown you around the festival," he added.

The small woman stopped abruptly and faced the Crown Prince. Her eyes were wide, cheeks still red. "That's…" she stammered. "That's kind of you, my prince."

"The royal garden has a variety of flowers as well, fire lilies included," he added. "I can take you there."

He saw Jin Lian freeze, her bronze eyes flicking back and forth between anywhere that wasn't his eyes.

"Father demanded I stay within my quarters, my prince," she said softly. "It's best if I respect his orders… for his sake and my family's." She bit her lip nervously and looked up through her lashes.

Iroh suddenly felt uncomfortable. Was he being too forward? He knew there were rumors circulating around the noble circles about the Yang family already, he didn't want to destroy the reputation of their only daughter. He sighed.

"I see, Lady Yang," he replied. "We wouldn't want any rumors surrounding you or your family."

Jin Lian bowed low, "Thank you for understanding, my prince."

"Shall I see you back to your quarters at least?" Iroh asked.

She smiled at the Iroh warmly, "Thank you, Prince Iroh."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Thanks for favoriting this story, and thank you crystal-wolf-guardian and shadowfox78 for your comments!

* * *

CH 4

Night had fallen on the Fire Nation. Jin Lian played the part of a sulking child to a 't', earning her a disapproving stare from her father during dinner as well as a frustrated dismissal. She closed the door to her room firmly, making sure it made a loud enough sound to drive the point home without slamming it.

Making sure the door was locked, Jin Lian sat at her vanity and looked at the time. She had about an hour to get ready and sneak out of the palace. Jin Lian rummaged through her luggage, finally pulling out a burgundy, knee length dress with short sleeves. She slipped it on and then started to work on her makeup, applying hues of red and gold to her face in the shape of feathers framing her eyes.

When Fire Lord Zuko had come to power and established stability within the former Fire Nation colonies, one of his side projects was to encourage the resurgence of Fire Nation culture that was overshadowed or outright eliminated by nationalist sentiment during his grandfather's and father's reign. The Fire Lily festival was one preexisting event that he helped spread, as the flower itself was the subject of many poets and literary geniuses. Now the Fire Lily Festival was equated with passion and love, and further research found ties between phoenix and dragon worship as a symbol of balance between two lovers.

Jin Lian set the make up with a setting spray before grabbing her phoenix mask. It wouldn't hurt to have more layers to hide her identity. She stuffed pillows underneath the sheets to make a body shaped lump, in case someone found their way into her room. With heels in hand, she opened her window and poked her head out. Lucky for her, the palace was built with a long, but shallow slanting roof, perfect for her to run across without being detected. She swung her legs over the windowsill and gently dropped onto the clay tiles, weather beaten and roughened over time. Her long hair waved freely in the breeze as she snuck towards the garages where she would meet Wang. When she reached the garages, she climbed down from the roof onto a stack of crates and down to the ground, where she finally placed her heels on.

"Hey, Wang!" she called out. She waved excitedly and approached the young mechanic. The young man turned towards her, his own dragon mask in hand. Its design was simple, the wood carved with distinct planes to emphasize the sharp, reptilian features and painted red and white.

"Miss Jin," he replied. "You look nice! I barely recognized you under the makeup." He bent closer to inspect the design she painted on her face in interest.

"That's the point, isn't it?" she giggled. "Let's head out, I don't want you to keep your _girlfriend_ waiting, or give her the wrong idea!"

Wang groaned in embarrassment, "Not you too!" The two started off towards the side entrance, when Wang stopped her for a moment. "Sorry Miss Jin," he said. "I can't have you look at the code, security reasons, you know?"

"I understand," Jin Lian replied. She stepped back and waited patiently, listening to the buttons beep as he entered in the password. "What'll I do if you get lucky tonight?" she teased cheekily. Wang blushed a deep red and tumbled over his words, barely making a coherent sentence. Jin Lian laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll figure it out, I owe you for even getting me out of the palace!"

"Y…you sure, Miss Jin?" Wang asked nervously.

She winked. "There's more to me than meets the eye, Wang." The lock clicked and the door swung open.

The two stepped through the threshold and started down the streets leading to the festival. Street lamps, decorated with scarlet flowers and ribbons, burned orange as they got closer to the festival site. Food vendors and festival games lined the crowded streets, filled with people of all ages. Some women, Jin Lian noticed, went all out in their decorations with real feathers woven into their hair or affixed to their masks. Others simply went unadorned or sported a mask purchased from one of the vendors. The men also seemed to put a lot of work into their outfits, their masks glittering in the night or textured to appear more realistic.

Jin Lian ran into Wang's back when he abruptly stopped. She peered around him to see a young woman waving at him, dressed in a lovely dress and a simple phoenix mask. "Is that your _date_?" Jin Lian teased.

"Yeah…" he said dreamily. He looked around for a bit. "I don't see her friends."

The girl scoffed. "It's a _date_ , you don't bring friends to dates." She patted his back, "Go get'em tiger! I know the way back to the palace, don't worry about me!" Jin Lian watched Wang jog over to his date, both of them smiling bashfully at each other. They spoke for a bit, Wang's girlfriend looking over and waving kindly. Jin Lian waved back, and flashed a thumbs-up at Wang before disappearing into the crowd.

Heavy drum beats and tsungi horns drew Jin Lian closer to the center of the festival. This is what she was looking for, the nexus of merriment and activity surrounding the musicians. She mixed with the people arranging themselves for a traditional dance, laughing in excitement. The music started and individuals started pairing off, phoenixes dancing around their dragons. The melody with the strong bass thrummed in her veins, electrifying her and making her dance more passionately. She was so absorbed in the moment, that she nearly forgot to switch partners. A firm hand grasped hers, breaking her out of her trance. It was then she saw the blue dragon.

~Iroh~

The Crown Prince of the Fire Nation took a look at the vortex of dancers from behind his dragon mask. The fur lining the lightweight wooden mask tickled his neck as he turned his head this way and that, following the dancers and trying to find a way in. It had been years since he attended the Fire Lily festival, due to his many tours with the United Forces. He was afraid he had lost the mask, which was a gift from his grandfather. It was unique, after all. The wood was painted a royal blue, the same color as one of the original fire bending masters, Shao. It was also made in the dragon's likeness, with horns and fangs affixed to the elongated, reptilian face while leaving the lower part of his face bare.

He noticed a gap when a couple had left the ring, either exhausted from the activity, or simply wanted to do other things. Before the gap closed, he saw a familiar mask. Red, gold, blue, and green, shimmered in the festival lights on a mask intricately carved to resemble a phoenix. Its wearer wore a mid-length dress that swayed with every movement and was laughing while dancing around her current partner. The way she spun and leapt indicated experience with dance, but it looked like she was not dancing with the man, but that he was her prop. "It couldn't be her," he thought. "She's supposed to be back at the palace."

Iroh quickly slipped into the crowd of dancers and positioned himself so that he would be her next partner. She, however, continued dancing even when her partner moved onto the next girl. Before the mystery woman made another spin, Iroh grasped her hand. When she looked at him, he knew it was Jin Lian. The close up of her mask confirmed her identity, bringing back memories of her performance when he first met her. He bowed his head shortly so that his own mask wouldn't slip. She returned the bow with a curtsey and they began their dance.

Iroh and Jin Lian moved together, their steps mirroring one another. They put their arm out, touching forearms as they circled and switched positions. They stepped back and Jin Lian began her spin into his arms. Before he could hold her, though, she ducked beneath his arm with a giggle and tapped his back. Iroh swiveled to catch her, but she slipped away again, but not before brushing his face with the back of her hand. They continued the game of cat and mouse, all the while following the dance steps. Iroh became frustrated, always managing to miss her because she would evade him at the last second. He could hear the last part of the song, and his hand shot out and clumsily caught her wrist. A strong pull earned Jin Lian a hard landing against Iroh's chest, where one of his arms wrapped around her waist and his other hand rested on her cheek.

"You caught me," she panted lightly, laughter bubbling in her voice. In the heat of his victory, he pulled her mask off. Her face was flushed, complimenting the orange and yellow makeup that adorned the upper part of her face. Jin Lian's bronze eyes glittered in the festival lights, making them appear golden. Without thinking, he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers briefly. To his surprise, she returned it before pulling away. Iroh tightened his grasp around her waist and bent his neck so that his lips brushed the shell of her ear.

"Was it because I was fast enough, or that you wanted me to?" Iroh asked softly. He smirked as she shivered lightly against him, despite the warm night air. With his arm still around her waist, Iroh led Jin Lian out of the dance circle and underneath a tree where he sandwiched her between the trunk and his body.

"Are you enjoying the festival, Lady Yang?" he asked playfully through his mask.

"Very much so, Prince Iroh," she answered. He heard no guilt in her voice, just pure exhilaration as her eyes shone.

"I thought you were 'grounded'," he stated. "Did you manage to change your father's mind?"

She laughed loudly, much like her father. "He doesn't know I've left the palace," she confessed with a devilish smile on her face. "It makes the night that much more exciting, much like this mask of yours." Iroh's chest fluttered as Jin Lian ran a finger along his jawline and up to the mask.

"How did you get out of the palace?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," she said. Jin Lian stopped tracing the mask's carvings and looked Iroh in the eye. "Why did you kiss me, my prince?"

"Heat of the moment…," he started to say, when Jin Lian interjected.

"Because I would like to do it again," she said boldly. Again, in the heat of the moment she rose on her toes and leaned against his chest to meet his lips. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling the soft petals of her mouth move against his. The sounds of the festival drowned out as he focused on the woman in his arms, tracing the delicate curves of her small body in his hands. Suddenly, his mask was shoved down his face, breaking the kiss and blinding him temporarily. He felt Jin Lian escape from his grasp and laughing, "Try and catch me again, my prince!"

Iroh grumbled and pulled the mask off his face. He ran his fingers through his mussed hair, scanning the crowds for the small woman. Iroh cursed, as she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Short chapter is better than no chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

~Jin Lian~

She weaved through the crowds hurriedly, a mirthful smirk on her face. Oh, how fun it was to be at the festival! Fun and games, but mostly _fun_ , thinking back on her little 'conversation' with Prince Iroh. She touched her lips, remembering the feeling of his mouth on hers. He had surprised her when they first kissed, her heart racing as she remembered the intense golden stare the blue dragon gave her. Jin Lian sighed and ruffled her hair lightly. Wait…her mask! Oh Agni, Iroh had it!

"Sprirts!" she exclaimed angrily. Now she _had_ to return to the palace. She didn't know when Prince Iroh would return, but he would probably rat her out. The mask was enough evidence, as there was only one of its kind. She needed to make a good alibi if she wanted to stay out of trouble with her father. She didn't need a stricter punishment from him, like polishing all the armor and weapons in great-grandfather Pian Dao's armory. The smell of unagi oil still made her gag.

Grumbling, she dashed back down the path she and Wang took from the palace. Her heels clacked softly against the pavement as she ran, stopping as she reached the palace walls. The garage had lower walls than the front of the palace, but still high enough that she couldn't jump it. Looking up and down the wall, Jin Lian searched for bags or boxes stacked along the side. No luck. She looked up and saw a tree branch hanging close to the top of the wall. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," she mumbled to herself, removing the high heels from her feet. With a low grunt, she chucked them over the wall first. Next, she stood next to the tree and jumped for the lowest hanging branch. With the nimbleness of a trapeze artist, Jin Lian hopped to higher branches until she reached the one just above the wall. She took in a deep breath and sprinted along the large branch to gain speed. As she approached the end, she could feel the wood start to bend beneath her. Jin Lian leapt, the branch catapulting her into the air and landed neatly on the rough tiles.

She noticed large crates stacked on the inner courtyard, padding quietly towards them and climbing down. The young woman then collected her high heels from the ground and clambered back onto the roof. Jin Lian dashed back to her room, remembering to duck under windows and stick to the shadows. She made it back to her room and dashed into the bathroom, stripping off the dress that smelled of smoke and festival food and hopped into the shower.

In her rush to remove the evidence that she had been out, Jin Lian forgot to wait for the water to heat up. She yelped as cold water rained over her small, lithe body, goosebumps appearing all over her skin. Without wasting any time, the raven-haired woman grabbed soap and started scrubbing the makeup off her face. She moved onto her slim, toned arms, down towards her long, shapely legs. Red and orange makeup mixed with the water at her feet and swirled in a whirlpool of color before it disappeared down the drain.

When she was finally clean, Jin Lian donned a light, long sleeved shirt that opened slightly in the front. Over it, she fastened a long, light silk skirt just below the breast that flowed down towards the floor. A knock at her door alerted her.

She opened it to find her father's towering figure before her. "Father," she greeted curtly.

"I see you haven't made an attempt to escape yet," he replied. Jin Lian noticed his golden eyes flick over her damp hair and night clothes.

"I've grown out of that, father," she answered smoothly. "Although, I am loathed to admit I haven't grown out of my quick temper. I'd like to apologize for that."

"Apology accepted, daughter," Ji Won replied. He paused, mouth open as if he wanted to say something else. Thinking otherwise, he shook his head. "Good night, my little lotus," he said. Jin Lian smiled and bade him a good night as well. She closed the door softly and rested against it, letting out a heavy sigh. "Safe, for now," she thought, before moving to her window to sit on the large sill. The petite woman drew one leg up and stretched out the other, resting her back against the frame as she looked out over the palace walls. She could still see the lights of the festival and hear the faint music floating through the warm air.

~Iroh~

Iroh had returned later in the night after an unsuccessful search for Jin Lian. When she had said 'try and catch me again', he thought she would stay in plain sight, teasing him from just an arm's length away, not play hide and seek and totally disappear. Frustrated, he gave up on looking for the young woman, decided to enjoy the festival, and finally return home. He walked through the side gate of the palace, punching in the security code. The lock clicked and the metal door swung smoothly as he walked through.

The prince of the Fire Nation strolled through the pavilions and courtyards towards his chambers, passing by the guest rooms on the way. He looked up, spotting something blowing in the wind. Jin Lian sat in the window, not noticing the man below her. The moonlight shone on her pale skin and the light-colored silk dress she wore, casting an ephemeral light that gave her an otherworldly beauty. Like she was a spirit that would disappear any moment and whose moods would change like the wind. The young woman let out a sigh and returned to her room, leaving the window open. Iroh, too, looked away and returned to his chambers.

Iroh lay on his bed after a much-needed shower. On his side table, he looked at the two masks he had brought back with him. The fearsome blue dragon faced the elegant, multi-colored phoenix. Questions ran through his mind as he stared at the two symbols. Leadership and unity, yin and yang. Jin Lian, the golden lotus, exemplified a phoenix in every way. She was virtuous, dutiful, and intelligent, but perhaps there was more to her? Tonight, he had a glimpse of something else that came to the surface. Iroh closed his eyes and slept. He dreamt of a sparrow flying before him, flitting to and fro from branch to branch. It chirped at him, avoiding his grasp as he tried to catch it. Just as he reached his hand out again, he felt its small wings flutter against his palm, the smooth feathers against his skin…and he awoke with the sun and a low curse.

~Izumi~

Fire Lord Izumi always held court early, a habit picked up from her father. She sat on her dais, looking out at the courtiers that represented their respective districts as they sat in organized rows. Her ministers sat in their lines off to the side, desks placed in front of them and supplied with stationery and pens. Her son sat at the front row, his back straight and face fixed with military discipline. What she noticed most, though, was his eyes constantly moving to the far edge of the throne room. Following his gaze, she raised an eyebrow. Jin Lian Yang sat silently behind her father, still as stone. Izumi wouldn't have noticed her if Iroh hadn't looked.

The older woman cleared her throat and felt all attention fall onto her. "I will now hear the petitions," she announced. One by one, the courtiers rose and spoke. Izumi nodded and replied to each one, allocating funds or resources to the needier districts of the Fire Nation, granting permission to construct new highways and roads, etc. Finally, her son rose and approached.

"Fire Lord, I am here to ask you to assign a new strategist to the United Nations Flagship," he said. His baritone voice rang through the halls. "Strategist Ping had sustained a major wound during a battle and had to be honorably discharged from service."

"A strategist?" Izumi asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jin Lian perk up at the sound of the Prince's voice. "Jin Lian Yang, step forward."

A hushed silence immediately fell over the court. Jin Lian stood slowly and warily, as if she was waiting for Izumi to take back her command. She smoothed her skirt as she rose, a pale-yellow scarf fluttering about her neck and over a silk blouse. "Lady Yang, if I remember correctly, you've brokered major deals between the Fire Nation and Republic City?" the Fire Lord inquired.

"Yes, Fire Lord," Jin Lian replied, keeping her head bowed. "Simply trade and relaying foreign policy agreements, nothing much."

Izumi smirked. Nothing much, indeed. Ji Won Yang had told her about the accomplishments his daughter achieved in his name. "You are quite adept then," the older woman commented. She turned to Iroh and nonchalantly said, "There is your strategist, General Iroh."

Audible gasps and angered grunts resounded through the hall.

"Outrageous!"

"She isn't fit to be a strategist!"

"What is the Fire Lord thinking?"

Izumi ignored these comments, more amused by the wide-eyed looks from her son and the young woman than insulted by her courtiers' statements. She raised a hand, commanding silence. "This is a time for peace, we have no need for wartime strategies. Lady Yang has traveled as much as any other United Nations soldier, and has as much knowledge of foreign affairs as much as Minister Yang." Fire Lord Izumi turned to Jin Lian, still standing, frozen in her spot. "Lady Yang, your duties are advisory, you still answer to the General above all else," she said.

"Y…yes Fire Lord," Jin Lian stammered as she bowed low. "I am honored by this opportunity."

"General Iroh, when do you ship out?" Izumi asked, keeping her authoritative tone.

Iroh, still baffled by his mother's decision, took a while to answer. Finally, he said, "In two weeks, Fire Lord."

~Iroh~

His mother soon adjourned court, rising as she did so to leave. According to protocol, he followed, trailed by the ranking members of the council, and finally, the district representatives. Men and women in their official, red robes bustled out, grouping together to catch up or share news. Iroh had stayed behind, leaning against a pillar until he spotted the pale-yellow scarf of his target.

Striding over, he grasped Jin Lian's shoulder, making her gasp frightfully and jump. "Prince Iroh! You scared me!" she cried out softly.

"I'd like to speak with you, Lady Yang, _privately_ ," he stressed.

"Of course, your Highness," she answered. Iroh turned on his heel and beckoned her to follow. He led her through the palace until they arrived at his quarters. They stopped at the door, where he opened it and motioned her through the opening.

Jin Lian cautiously stepped through, like a nervous deer through a clearing. She stood against the wall, taking in the enormity of the royal suite. "Would you care for some tea?" he asked, already preparing a pot. He liked to keep a stash for himself so he wouldn't have to call a servant constantly. "Sit down, please."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her sink down into the sofa where he would relax and host guests. She reached out to the Pai Sho board and traced the carvings with her delicate fingers. Iroh took his tea set and brought it to the table. Taking the pot of water into his hands, he ignited the ceramic and instantly boiled the water. "Forgive my crudeness, but this is the easiest way for me to heat the water," he joked. He started to pour the tea into the bowl of leaves, when Jin Lian's hand rested on his.

"Allow me, Prince Iroh," she murmured, gently taking the pot from him. Her hands were small and cool against his larger, warm hands. The pot, which he always thought was a bit small, appeared bigger in her grasp. It was hypnotic, watching Jin Lian perform a tea ceremony. The way she poured, then gently swirling the lid of the small bowl to collect the floating leaves, and finally serving it in two separate cups, felt like watching a small dance of only her hands.

He took the cup and inhaled the strong, earthy scent of black tea. They both drank, letting out small sighs of satisfaction. Iroh saw her shoulders relax imperceptibly. "Wait here, please," he said, placing his cup down on the table and entered his room through another doorway. On his bedside, he picked up the phoenix mask.

~Jin Lian~

"Lady Yang," she heard Iroh's voice from behind her. "I believe this belongs to you." His arms draped over her shoulders from behind, one of them holding her phoenix mask. She could feel his breath behind her ear, tickling the sensitive skin there. Her hands reached up to grab the wooden mask, but it was suddenly tossed onto the table, just out of reach. She turned her head over her shoulder to meet Iroh's gaze, their faces inches apart.

Time stopped for her as she saw his eyes drop to her lips, the back to her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest, setting a wild tempo and making her blush hotly. Iroh tilted his head and moved closer, his breath ghosting over her skin teasingly as the temperature between them increased from his body heat. "Kissing me that night was a bold strategy, Lady Yang," he murmured. "But I'd like to know more about you." He drew away, the air around her suddenly ice cold as he walked around back to his seat. He touched the mask. "If you want this back, along with my discretion," he stated. "Beat me in Pai Sho."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

~Iroh~

Jin Lian sat across from him, nervous as a mouse as she arranged her tiles on the board. He arranged his pieces as well, ready to begin. "Ladies first," he said, motioning his hand towards her, palm up.

"Very well," she replied, and made her move, picking up a tile delicately between her pointer and middle fingers and placing it down onto the board. Iroh placed his piece down as well, the two taking their time strategizing. Iroh noticed that Jin Lian was playing cautiously, her defenses high with no room for attack. He went on the offense quickly, aiming to distract her by attacking a less defended area of her board. It wasn't until a few moves in that Jin Lian had somehow managed to arrange her pieces such that she had created disharmony between all his pieces and maximized the harmony between her own.

"Well, then, Prince Iroh?" she asked, sitting back. "Do I get my mask back?"

Iroh, still baffled by the loss, looked back at her. A small smile twitched at her lips, as if she were hiding a secret. "Best 2 out of 3," he replied gruffly. His pride as an excellent Pai Sho player was at stake here.

"Yes, your Highness," Jin Lian acquiesced, bowing her head. They rearranged their boards and restarted the game. This time, he noted, the young woman played aggressively, not even allowing herself time to strategize. Iroh, on the other hand, refused to be caught up in the quick pace of her play and attempted to work around her. Nevertheless, she once again defeated him soundly, taking over nearly 80% of the board and pushing him in a small corner. The third game ended with the same result, but this time, she had completely avoided confronting his pieces, and beat him with the White Lotus tile, mocking him with his namesake's strategy. Iroh sat back in his seat in disbelief. He rubbed his face, mentally exhausted.

"It's quite late now, my Prince," Jin Lian said as she reached for her mask. "I shall excuse myself."

Iroh looked at the clock on his wall, noting that much time had elapsed since they had started playing. He also noticed that Jin Lian had taken her hair out of its bun, long, dark waves slightly tousled when she would fidget with it while thinking about her next move. She was just about to leave, the phoenix mask in her hands when he heard her heels clicked softly as she turned to face him again.

"After this 'job interview', your Highness," she asked him. "Do you believe I am qualified to be your strategist?"

He rose from his seat and crossed the room to stand before her. "Why do you think that this is a job interview? You've already been appointed by the Fire Lord herself." he asked.

"I am not so shallow to believe that the Prince of the Fire Nation simply wants a Pai Sho partner," Jin Lian answered smoothly. "Tell me, what have you learned of me after these games?"

Iroh had thought to use Pai Sho to understand Jin Lian's thought processes, but each game she played was completely different than the last. "You're adaptable, quick witted, and unpredictable," he replied. Running a hand through his hair, he took a breath and said, "Welcome to the United Forces, Strategist Yang."

"Thank you, Prince Iroh."

"It's General to you, now."

The small smile played at her plump lips again. "Yes Sir."

~Jin Lian~

Jin Lian stood at the docks of the Fire Nation capital, dressed in the gray uniform of a non-bending United Forces Colonel. Her hair was pulled into a tight, low bun that rested below the gray cap that perched on top of her head. The gray, buttoned jacket had a black belt and a metal buckle that fastened at her waist, while fitted gray pants were tucked into high, leather boots. A single, red stripe on her shoulder indicated her higher rank. The United Forces soldiers before her were a mix of all benders, save for Air, as well as non-benders. They all appeared well rested during their extended stay on land, but their faces turned dubious as Prince, no, _General_ Iroh introduced her as their strategist.

"As Strategist Ping has been honorably discharged from service, Strategist Yang will be his replacement. I expect all of you to show her the same respect you've given him."

"Yes Sir!" the men and women replied, saluting.

Jin Lian stepped up. "Thank you for having me, I will do my best to help the United Forces fleet." She saluted with a fist over her heart, another hand behind her back.

"Let's ship out!" Iroh called out, stepping up onto the gang plank. Jin Lian followed him, stepping carefully as the warship rocked in the waves that lapped against the shores of the Fire Nation Capital. One particular wave pushed the boat upwards, making Jin Lian lose her balance as she began to step off the gang plank. She let out a yelp as she toppled forward, bracing herself to meet the cold, hard metal of the deck. Strong arms caught her, one around her waist and the other grasping her hand. Jin Lian felt Iroh's radiating warmth before she registered his touch. As if in slow motion, she felt him draw her into his chest, so typical of him to be the gentleman, even when he was her commanding officer. In an instant, she pushed off his body and stood straight. She met his confused look with a cool stare, "thank you for the assistance, General. I'll watch my step next time." Jin Lian could feel his gaze bore into her back as she walked away, head high and proud.

Jin Lian walked through the halls of the ship, mentally mapping out routes and key locations. She visited the engine room, chatting with the engineers and learning about how the ship was powered. They reported that the _Golden Dragon_ was a state of the art warship, powered by the steam created by burning coals and fire bending technicians. With pride, the head engineer boasted the ship's speed, weaponry, and defenses. Her head spun with the overflow of knowledge, but politely thanked the grease covered woman before leaving to wander the corridors again. As she rounded the corner, the young strategist overheard some soldiers chatting.

"So, how was the Fire Nation? Enjoy the sights? They're really different from the Northern Water Tribe, huh?"

"It was nice, really hot though. I'd take the glaciers and snow over fire flakes any day."

"Speaking of sights, did you get a load of our new Strategist? Not sure how the General appointed someone like _her_ to make up battle plans. She looks like she would fall over with the wind!"

Raucous laughter filled the halls as Jin Lian silently slipped by unnoticed. She bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to rein in her temper, stalking down the corridor and up towards the deck. The light of day shone brightly and the sea air filled her nose when she emerged. Squinting, Jin Lian spotted the General standing at the railing, his head leaning back ever so slightly as he allowed the sea breeze to blow over his face and hair.

Being at the helm of the United Forces flagship was a breathtaking site, Jin Lian had to admit. The twin dragons at the bows of each ship in the fleet were intimidating as they glinted in the sunlight. The turrets, painted with the Fire Nation emblem, were unmanned at the time, but towered over her threateningly. She could also see the domes where the Earth benders could launch their projectiles off the sides of the ships.

"What do you think of the fleet, Strategist Yang?" Iroh asked, not once turning to look at her.

Jin Lian cleared her throat. "It's impressive, General. These ships are top of the line and incredibly sturdy. However, what we have in size and speed, we lack in maneuverability." She saw Iroh's bold eyebrows lift questioningly as he turned his head towards her. "Please elaborate," he said to her.

"I've read your reports on piracy in international waters," she said. "Based on your description of their movements, their leader is a water bender. The fact that you've never seen or identified them by face is understandable."

"What makes you think that?" Iroh asked, his voice tight with bruised pride.

"Their strategy is very opportunistic, General," Jin Lian explained. "They wait for when ships are a day or two from the harbor and then systematically attack and loot them. Earth benders would leave nothing left, and there is no evidence of scorch marks from fire bending on the surviving ships. Not to mention we're in the ocean and they can easily escape our ships through mist and smaller boats."

She noticed Iroh regarding her carefully. "What are your recommendations then, Strategist Yang?" he asked her. "It would not be feasible to suddenly ask the world leaders to fund chase boats for every fleet."

"Of course not, General Iroh," Jin Lian replied smoothly. "I would suggest some training exercises in different battle formations."

"We are well versed in naval formations, Strategist Yang," Iroh replied shortly. "I believe there's a book on it in the control room that Strategist Ping used."

"Yes, I've skimmed it. Very old school, if you ask me."

"Oh?"

"If you don't mind, I'd also like to address the misconception the crew has of me," Jin Lian added. Iroh fully turned his body to face her, giving her his attention. His hand grasped the iron bar tightly.

"Have they been rude?" he asked, concern filling his golden eyes. A frown marred his sharp features, she could see the resemblance between him and his royal mother when they scowled. The wind tousled his hair sideways.

"Not directly," she answered, shrugging. "But it'll be hard to obey a strategist in battle if you think she doesn't know what she's doing."

"Give them time," Iroh replied. "I'm sure they'll come around once they see you at work. Like I did." Jin Lian blushed faintly at the compliment. She swore she saw the barest hint of a smirk twitch at the corner of Iroh's lips. "Now," he said, pushing off the railing of the deck. "With all of your traveling over my ship, have you found your room yet, Strategist Yang?"

"No, sir, I haven't. I assumed I would be bunking with the female crew members."

Iroh grinned good naturedly, like he had a present to show her. "You're second in command, you wouldn't be with the crew. Follow me." He turned and walked into the ship, Jin Lian close on his heels. They passed crew members on the way, each of them saluting respectfully. However, she could see the doubt in their eyes as they walked on. She ignored it, for now. They came up to Iroh's quarters, the metal door identical to all the others with the exception of his name on a placard above the room number on the wall: 'General Iroh'.

"Your room will be next to mine," he explained, moving one door down. There was no name on the wall, only the room number to identify itself from the others. "Strategist Ping was a night cat-owl. His partial water tribe heritage really showed; he could talk until the sun came up if I gave him the chance. We put our rooms close together so he didn't have to trek the ship at night."

"I see…good thing we're Fire Nation, then," Jin Lian joked. Being raised by fire benders meant that when the sun rose, you rose with it. While it was a habit of hers to rise early, she still lacked the boundless energy that fire benders had at dawn.

Iroh chuckled and opened the door for her with a key he produced from his pocket. "You'll be needing this," he said, placing the cool metal into Jin Lian's hands after the door opened with a loud _clank_. The door swung in on its hinges loudly, making the two cringe slightly at the noise. "Ladies first," Iroh said with a royal air he carried as the Prince, not the General. She stepped over the threshold and into the room, her footsteps muffled by the carpet laid throughout the midsized cabin. It was a thin and sand colored with brown, geometric patterns running along the trim. A bookshelf filled with maps and novels lined one wall, while a simple bed stood opposite of the door, under a porthole. A small desk and chair was placed opposite of the bookshelf, still leaving a good amount of room to walk in and out. It would fit one person nicely, but was a bit too cozy with two people, Jin Lian realized.

"How do you like it?" Iroh asked, leaning against the sturdy wooden desk. She felt his golden eyes follow her movements, watching her fingers graze the books on the shelf lightly. The back of her neck tingled lightly from his proximity.

"Comfortable," Jin Lian replied easily. Her eyes scanned the room appreciatively, her gaze settling on her luggage at the foot of her bed. "I believe I had a staff with my luggage, would you happen to know where it was placed?"

Iroh's brow furrowed in deep thought. Jin Lian found it funny that the Prince of the Fire Nation adopted his grandfather's habit of placing his thumb and forefinger at his chin while he was thinking. "It could be in the armory, since it is a weapon," he answered slowly. "Shall I send for it?"

The pale woman shook her head. "No need, General" she answered. "I'll go for it when the time comes." It wasn't like there was a need for close combat anyway, most naval battles would be conducted at a distance. They also lived in a time of peace where the worst thing they could face was a pirate or a giant unagi. How boring. The evening light glowed orange through her porthole. Jin Lian sighed and pulled the gray cap off her head, strands of black hair escaping the low bun and forming bangs that framed the sides of her face. "General…despite my unusual appointment, I'll do my best to serve you and the United Forces," she said, turning her head. The young woman looked at the man in her room, the light of the sun giving his skin a golden hue and turning his eyes to the color of molten gold. She wasn't sure if the room was heating up or she was getting flustered. "I don't want any special treatment from you," Jin Lian continued. "Please, treat me like any other soldier…and not like the woman you met in court."

"Very well then, Strategist Yang," Iroh replied. He pushed off the desk and Jin Lian saluted him. A bell rang throughout the ship. "That would be the dinner bell," he said, cocking his head towards the sound. "Let's get something to eat, soldier."

* * *

The show doesn't really go into details on how to play Pai Sho, so I used the rules I found on a fan site. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Iroh walked briskly through the halls, Jin Lian at his side matching pace. As higher-ranking officers, they were allowed the first dinner shift, while the rest of the soldiers in the United Forces rotated through the following shifts. Iroh did have the option of dining separately from the crew, but he saw it as a missed opportunity to communicate with them and observe the general mood of the day. Tonight, he was going to watch how the soldiers interacted with his new strategist, and how she would react to them. Lady…no, Strategist Yang seemed to pick up on this intent, and she slipped away from him the moment they stepped through the mess hall door. Or that was what he thought initially.

After gathering their meals, Iroh sat at his usual spot, his back to a wall and allowing him a full view of the room. Jin Lian was wandering with her tray, looking for an open spot. She found one with some non-bending engineers and gunnery, and struck up what looked to be a polite conversation. Iroh sighed in relief, she was making some progress.

"General, it's good to see you!" a voice called out. The young general turned to see a fellow firebender named Long. He nodded in greeting and motioned for the young man to sit. Long was the youngest son of a low-ranking governor on Hing Wa island, and had little to no interest in politics. Rather, he took more interest in women and manning the guns on the ship. Despite this very simple preference, Long did inherit his mother's love for gossip, and that's how he got most of his information regarding the happenings in the capital. He was also a good gauge on the opinions of the crew. The two men exchanged niceties, asking after the other's family members and how they were doing.

"Forgive me if I'm being a bit rude, General," Long started out. Iroh prepared himself, whatever Long said after would indeed, be rude. "How did Strategist Yang get her position?" Long turned his light brown eyes towards Jin Lian, who was eating daintily while showing rapt attention to the men she was sitting with. "I heard she is the daughter of _the_ Ji Won Yang and the great granddaughter of _Grandmaster_ Piandao," Long continued. "But she doesn't look like much. The crew is speculating how she even _earned_ her way on board…by way of _special treatment_ they're saying."

Iroh shifted his attention back to Long, golden eyes flashing angrily. "Watch your words, captain Zhang," he warned. "Colonel Yang was selected based on merit, nothing else." As much as he disliked pulling rank, Iroh wanted to make it clear to Long where he stood in comparison to the new strategist. The young fire bender coughed awkwardly, "Of course, sorry, General", and walked away sheepishly. Iroh looked over at Jin Lian, only to see her stand up stiffly and walk away.

~Jin Lian~

The young woman sat at the table of non-benders, she could tell based on their gray uniforms, and flashed a small smile. The soldiers rose and saluted immediately, to which Jin Lian quickly asked them to sit. She joined them and started eating, all the while getting to know them. Most were engineers who kept the ship running, while a few manned the artillery. They were all Fire Nation, which didn't surprise her, considering their country had always been a leader in technological advancement.

"Are you all here for your mandatory service?" she asked them, taking a small bite of fish with her rice. "You're all so young."

One engineer nodded. "Yes, ma'am, we are." He motioned with his head towards his artillery friend. "In fact, we're from the same village."

"Is that so, Gunny?" Jin Lian asked, using the slang term for someone of his station.

An exuberant nod came from the young man. "It's an honor to be serving the United Forces, ma'am, let alone the flagship! And under General Iroh and the daughter of _the_ Ji Won Yang!"

Jin Lian narrowed her eyes. "Sorry to disappoint, but my abilities are far different from my father's, I'm afraid to say. I'm a non-bender, like you, if you haven't noticed."

"Of course, Strategist Yang! Apologies."

She waved them off dismissively, many people assumed she was a bender like her parents. "How well can you fight?" she asked. "I've learned about the capabilities of the ship, but what are the capabilities of the non-bending crew?"

Another engineer answered quickly. "We don't know how to fight, ma'am. We're non-bending and engineering after all. Leave all the fighting to the benders."

Jin Lian felt a flash of annoyance, but refused to let it show. "Right then, thank you for your input. Enjoy your dinner." She stood, allowing the men to stand and salute her as she left. Spinning on her heel, the young woman promptly marched out of the kitchen and back towards her room. She seethed, all the way through the corridors and halls. Non-bending servicemen were being relegated to non-combative positions, and they didn't complain. It was an insult Jin Lian took personally. She hated being underestimated, which was often. Her small, delicate stature did nothing to help her, while her inability to fire bend like her parents made it difficult for anyone to find any indication that she was capable of fighting. Being female nobility, even Fire Nation nobility, implied a sort of requirement to be a socialite as opposed to a warrior. She had heard stories of Fire Lady Mai having to jump through hoops (figuratively so to speak, it was Master Ty Lee that could literally jump through hoops) just to convince her parents to find an instructor on throwing knives. Jin Lian was lucky, at least her mother stressed the importance of carrying on Great-Grandfather Pian Dao's sword style. Nevertheless, in public, it was as if she would be treated like a porcelain doll, only to be admired on display.

"Are you feeling alright, Strategist Yang?" a male voice asked from behind.

Jin Lian nearly jumped out of her skin. She must have been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Iroh walk up from behind her. "General!" she exclaimed, placing a hand to her chest. The young woman paused to catch her breath. "Yes, sir, I'm alright. Just heading back to my room to study."

Iroh let out a low chuckle, amused by his strategist's reaction. "What exactly are you studying?" His eyes glimmered yellow in the incandescent lighting of the hallway.

"Formations, old water nation sailing techniques, anything else that might be useful," she answered. In reality, she just wanted to run into her room and stew in her anger, but she would never say that to Iroh. Jin Lian wasn't sure if he called her bluff, or that he was genuine when he looked at her and said, "Bring the books to my cabin, I'll fill you in on our schedule."

She was taken aback. "Y-yes, sir," she answered, and scuttled quickly into her room. In a flurry, she scooped up her references, and shot back to Iroh's cabin. Her cap flew off her head and onto the bed as she exited her room. "Agni keep me from making a fool of myself," she swore under her breath.

~Iroh~

Iroh was already seated at his map table when Jin Lian entered. He heard her soft footsteps tapping along the metal floor of the ship, echoing all around. A few knocks on his door confirmed her presence, as he called out, "enter!"

His door creaked open as Jin Lian stepped through. Iroh raised his eyebrows at the sight of his strategist, her arms filled to capacity with various maps and texts. "I didn't know which ones to bring, so I brought them all," Jin Lian explained, handing some off to Iroh as he walked over to meet her. The General marveled at how many resources she was carrying, considering how heavy they were.

"We can leave them here for now," he said, walking back to the table and placing them off to the side. "Sit, I'll get the tea." He couldn't help but make distinctions between now and when Jin Lian had first entered his chambers in the Royal Palace. Before, the young woman was timid like a deer, but now, she had taken the liberty to explore his cabin after placing her books down. He stood at a shelf, grabbing a ceramic tea pot and filling it with water, and set it to boil with his fire bending. Iroh's eyes trailed over to his strategist, who was now standing beside him and watching him intently.

"Have you not seen fire bending before?" he joked, stepping away from the shelf, pot in hand. He motioned with his head towards the rest of the tea set, to which Jin Lian nodded and collected the requisite cups.

"I haven't seen much fire bending that doesn't include visible fire," the woman replied bluntly. "Even my parents admit that emitting heat without releasing the flame requires immense control." Just like when they were at the palace, Jin Lian started her tea ceremony. Her hands danced in practiced movements, portioning the tea, pouring it over the ceramic, and pouring again to serve him first, and then herself. Iroh watched in a daze, but was quickly snapped out of it when Jin Lian pushed aside the tea set, and with it all decorum of the noble lady that had surfaced for a few minutes. The soldier had returned, and he could see it in her face and hear it in her tone.

"General, you recall I found your strategies quite old fashioned. This is because your naval formations are based on Fire Nation formations, where size and durability were key." Jin Lian leaned on the map table, toying with the models that represented their course. "In a strictly naval battle, we would clearly win. But the United Forces is the only major power that owns an armada, which is _still_ held by the Fire Nation. Technological improvements allow vessels to be incredibly fast, which can easily outpace our ships. We need to evolve with the world."

Iroh nodded, taking a sip of his tea. Jin Lian took a breath, and then continued. "With respect to our piracy _problem_ , our adversaries have the upper hand, despite having fewer resources. We are the unagi, and they are the silver fish that scatter at the smallest shadow."

"So how does the unagi catch the silver fish?" Iroh asked, raising an eyebrow. He leaned forward, elbows on the map table as he inspected his strategist. He saw the coy smile on her face, secretive and smug.

"If you ask any fisherman, they'd tell you that the unagi does not hunt the silver fish, for they are too small and quick," she answered. Iroh sighed in exasperation, he didn't have time for riddles. "Rather," she continued, "they wait for the lesser predators, like the elephant koi, sea lions, and gulls to pull them into tight groups." He watched as she gathered smaller models into a group. "Then, once the shoal is small enough…" She covered them in a cupped hand and stared at him square in the eye. "They simply swallow it whole."


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

~Iroh~

Iroh sat back in his chair and yawned. He thought that he spent late nights with Strategist Ping because the man had water tribe heritage. However, looking at Jin Lian, who was purely Fire Nation, he figured the job attracted people of a certain personality: people who were stubborn and enjoyed challenges. Jin Lian had now pulled her hair out of its low bun, her dark locks spilling over her shoulder and back. She tousled it occasionally when she read.

The young woman had texts spread out over his table, covering the map painted onto it. The only region uncovered by her books was the fleet's path and the surrounding areas. The books ranged from textbooks on old water tribe fishing techniques to brochures of modern and top of the line water vessels. Iroh picked one brochure and scanned it.

"How did you get these?" he asked. "And why?"

Jin Lian looked up from her Water Tribe history book. "I met with Varrick Industries and was given a catalogue of their boats. They've become an industry standard nowadays, it will be important to know the specs of potential vessels our pirates use. 'Know thine enemy', correct?"

The young general nodded and yawned again. "I think we should continue this tomorrow, Strategist Yang," he said. "Rest up for tomorrow."

She looked at her watch, her bronze eyes widening at the time. "Apologies, General, I lost track of time," Jin Lian said. She stood abruptly to gather her materials, only to have her feet become caught up in the legs of the chair. It just so happened at the same time, the ship was hit by a swell of water. "Oh!" she exclaimed, stumbling sideways. A loud _thud_ resounded through the cabin as the small woman hit the floor.

"Lady Yang!" Iroh yelled in shock. He dashed around the table and kneeled beside the her. "Are you alright?" he asked. The young woman groaned, clutching her head.

"I think I hit the table on the way down," she muttered, pulling her hand away. Scarlet blood stained her palm and started to make a trail down between her eyes. "Ow…," she gasped softly, pushing her hand back to her forehead.

Iroh quickly produced a handkerchief from his pocket. "Let me see it," he said gently as he smoothed Jin Lian's hair back, pressing the cloth to her face. It wasn't so bad as he thought, it was common for head wounds to bleed profusely. The cut was small, just adjacent to her hairline. "I'll take you to the healer," Iroh murmured calmly.

"Don't bother," Jin Lian answered, placing her hand on the handkerchief. Iroh felt a jolt of electricity run up his arm when her fingers overlapped his. "It's a waste of _chi_ for them to heal such a small cut," she continued, moving to stand up. Iroh placed his hands on her upper arms, supporting her as she stood. One of Jin Lian's hands rested on his shoulder, the other still pressing the handkerchief to her head.

Iroh held onto her firmly. "She's so willowy," he thought. Despite feeling the firm, toned muscle beneath his hands, Jin Lian looked frail and delicate. The ship rocked some more, making him shift her weight closer to him. Large, glassy, bronze colored eyes looked up at him through thick black lashes. Her full, pink lips parted enticingly. He dipped his head, slowly closing the distance between their lips. Iroh could feel her breath quicken, her hand gripping the fabric of his jacket. And then, a firm shove pushed him away.

She stepped away from him, placing an arm's distance between them. " _General_ Iroh," Jin Lian hissed. "As I requested before, do _not_ treat me like the woman you met in court. I am your _strategist_." Her eyes became sharper and colder with every word. The reminder quickly doused the fire that kindled in his chest, and then grew again in anger and confusion.

"Of course, forgive me Strategist Yang," he said sharply. "You should return to your quarters, get that cut taken care of. You may return tomorrow to collect your books." Iroh turned away from her dismissively, the temperature of the room dropping precipitously with his icy attitude.

"Thank you, sir," Jin Lian replied. She bowed her head shortly and left the room. He heard the neighboring door open and close with a creak. With a heavy sigh, Iroh set to changing his clothes and finally lay in his bunk. He closed his eyes, dreams of dragons and phoenixes overtaking him.

~Jin Lian~

Jin Lian closed the door to her room, her face red and flustered. Voices of the past filled her head. _'How insolent.' 'Little chit.' 'Learn your place.'_ Her heart pounded in her chest as the heat she felt from Iroh's body dissipated. He was going to kiss her. Memories of the Fire Lily Festival flooded back, the light headed giddiness she felt after dancing, the exhilaration of eluding the man in the blue dragon mask, the feeling of his firm grip and his heated kiss, a barely restrained passion that simmered below the surface.

The young woman didn't know how she felt now. They were strangers hiding their identities behind masks at the festival, but this was different. Their roles were clearly defined. He was her General and she was his Strategist, the Prince and the lowest ranked noblewoman in the Fire Nation. Did she feel humbled that Iroh would give her his affection? Ashamed at their differences in rank? Fear that she was overstepping what society deemed appropriate?

Jin Lian lowered her arm, realizing she was still pressing Iroh's handkerchief to her forehead. She hissed at the slight sting of dried blood coming away from her skin. She looked in the mirror, seeing that the cut was starting to scab over. Dried, rust colored blood still stained her skin in a blotchy pattern. Jin Lian ran the handkerchief under the faucet and dabbed the blood away. She flushed again, thinking of Iroh's worried expression as he staunched her wound, how his strong brow furrowed and his lips pulled down into a frown…..NO. Jin Lian splashed ice cold water onto her face, shivering slightly. She couldn't have any distractions, least of all _him_.

Jin Lian wiped away the last of the blood and took a quick shower in the women's locker room. It was late at this point, so she was alone. She entered a stall, pulling the curtain closed to keep the steam in. The sweltering heat reminded Jin Lian of her days in the family smithy, helping her mother forge swords and other weapons. "If your clothes aren't drenched with sweat, you aren't working hard enough," her mother's firm voice rang through her head. Jin Lian could still hear the clashing of metal as her mother, Suda Yang, second generation of the Lotus sword style, folded and hammered the steel, and feel the vibrations shaking her arms with each strike as she held the molten metal. Where the heat made others groggy, it made her more alert, more receptive to her environment. Jin Lian allowed the hot water to beat down on her body as she planned her strategy.

The next morning, Jin Lian sought out Iroh. She found the young general engaging in morning practice with the other fire benders, going through the bending forms in unison with the others. He had removed his jacket and dress shirt, wearing only a tank top with his trousers. Sweat beaded on his forehead as they held each position, emphasizing their form. Jin Lian stood back, allowing them to finish. She admired the way the muscles of Iroh's back and arms rippled as he made slow, deliberate movements. His hair was disheveled, the small hairs which were usually neatly combed back escaping and falling into his eyes. His face held a quiet intensity that practically screamed of his royal upbringing. Jin Lian was enthralled, so focused on committing the motions to memory that she did not realize Iroh approached her and started talking.

"Strategist Yang," she heard him say. Jin Lian shook herself out of her haze, meeting her general's eyes. "Strategist Yang," he repeated. "Is there something you need?" His tone was formal and impersonal as he used a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow.

"Sir, I've completed my stratagems and request they be reviewed with the fleet commanders," she replied with matching tone. Gold met bronze in a level stare, as if they were assessing her. He visibly shivered as a cool wind blew past.

As he threw on his jacket, Iroh said, "We must be nearing the North Pole, we will schedule that meeting for when we dock." He turned away, ready to take up his post, but not before Jin Lian's voice stopped him.

"I would like for you to review it before the meeting then, General," she said, handing him the stack of papers. "Please."

~Iroh~

Iroh raised an eyebrow, curiosity piqued. His mother had assigned her this position on the premise that she was adept at interpersonal negotiations. She had bested him numerous times in _pai sho,_ and demonstrated surface level knowledge of each element's fighting style. What else could she come up with? He scanned the document, appreciating her neat calligraphy and diagrams that accompanied her ideas.

"It looks good to me," he said, handing the papers back. "However, the real test lies with the other bending commanders. Just because I approve of something, doesn't mean that the others will be happy with it."

Jin Lian obediently nodded, "yes sir." Her face was expressionless, merely accepting his words. Iroh found it slightly irritating, hoping he would work up a fire in those bronze eyes.

"With your permission, I'll have our communications team send out the telegraph," she continued.

"Granted," Iroh answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Iroh

Days after Jin Lian's meeting with Iroh, the United Forces fleet approached the Northern Water Tribe in the early hours of the morning. Jin Lian stood on Iroh's right side, the two standing at attention at the helm of the flagship. Iroh noticed Jin Lian looking up, squinting slightly as the morning sun reflected off the massive glaciers that bordered the Northern Water Tribe's territory. Even the warships seemed like bath toys compared to the walls of ice in front of them.

Iroh remembered the stories his grandfather told him of the Northern Water Tribe. How the beautiful city of ice once had a great wall spanning the opening of the bay to protect itself from invaders. How Avatar Aang had merged with the Water Spirit, La, after its mate, Tui, was killed by one Admiral Zhao. It was hard to imagine that the Avatar's form had towered even higher than the glaciers.

"You never get used to this sight," Jin Lian sighed in awe. Her pale skin shone like fresh snow in the bright light of the northern morning. Her pink lips were chapped with cold, and her cheeks showed some residual skin peeling after healing from a rather severe sunburn. He hadn't believed her when she said she was prone to sun burns, despite being a Fire Nation citizen, and yet, her face had turned completely red after one day in the sun when a gust of wind knocked her officer's cap into the water below.

Iroh nodded in agreement, letting out a puff of fire to warm himself against the cold. They wore thicker uniforms lined with koala sheep wool to insulate their bodies in this climate, hoods drawn up to protect them from the frigid winds. The water bending soldiers, on the other hand, kept their hoods down in this "balmy weather", as they called it.

He could feel the ship decelerate as the fleet approached the docks. A crowd was gathering below, welcoming the soldiers from a lengthy trip. Some held up signs, which Iroh read in amusement. Others were family members, waiting for a loved one. "Shall we, Strategist Yang?" he asked, turning to leave.

"Yes, sir," Jin Lian replied, following closely. They made their way down to the gang way and stopped just before the plank. Iroh watched his men and women disembark, making sure each and every one of them reached the shore safely before allowing himself to leave. Finally, it was Jin Lian's turn. He turned to her, motioning with his head slightly to prompt her down to plank. "Just don't trip this time," he chuckled. "I doubt the water will be warm."

"I'll do my best, sir," Jin Lian shot back wryly, narrowing her bronze eyes into slits. She turned and gracefully made her way onto land without issue. Jin Lian waited at the bottom patiently, her eyes following his every move down the plank. Just as his foot touched land, the crowd cheered louder, welcoming the General of the United Forces. Iroh smiled and nodded as he made his way down towards the street where a Satomobile was waiting. Jin Lian followed him into the car, ducking her head and closing the door behind her with a firm pull.

"No rest for the weary," she complained as the car lurched off. She pulled her shoulders back and held her head higher, as if to elongate her already slender neck. While the soldiers went off their separate ways for the two weeks it took to gather supplies for the fleet, the General and his Strategist were ferried straight for Chief Unalaq's home. It was a common courtesy the leader of the neutral military force was required to perform, and Iroh took it in stride. This was nothing new to him, and should be common protocol for Jin Lian as well, considering she was the daughter of the Foreign Affairs Minister. He sent a questioning glance in her direction.

Jin Lian picked up on his gaze and sent a crooked smile. "I usually get a day to 'freshen up' before I meet a nation's leader," she explained. "Chief Unalaq will be in for a surprise when he sees my face peeling and not in my normal 'court dress'." Her hands deftly undid her bun, allowing the long black hair to flow freely onto the seat cushion. Iroh was tempted to play with the ebony strands that brushed against his fingers, but held himself back. Her pale, oval face was a stark contrast to her black hair and dark eyebrows, pink lips slightly pursed as she focused on her task at hand. Jin Lian smoothed out her hair with her palms and just as quickly pulled it back into a tighter, neater bun at the base of her head. There would be no hiding any wild strands under a cap, seeing as her only one had been lost at sea. Iroh self-consciously ran his fingers through his own wavy locks, the short hair obeying his hand easily.

It wasn't long before the car lurched to a stop before an extravagant palace. The two Fire Nation passengers exited the car and entered the building, walking down the cold, icy halls until they reached the throne room. Sitting at the end a stern, narrow faced man, with an equally narrow nose. A small smile that didn't quite meet his eyes appeared on his face as he stood up to greet his visitors.

"Chief Unalaq," Iroh and Jin Lian greeted in unison. They saluted in the military style, although Iroh noticed Jin Lian faltered slightly, fighting the urge to bow as she normally did when on foreign affairs assignments.

"General Iroh, Lady Yang," Unalaq answered amicably. "Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe."

"Strategist," Jin Lian cut in quickly. "I'm not a Lady when I'm in uniform."

"Just as I'm not the Prince when I am commanding the troops," Iroh thought to himself. It was hard for him to separate his priorities sometimes, the commitments of the Crown Prince and General did not match up on many occasions.

Unalaq nodded in understanding. "Very well, _Strategist_ Yang," he said. "You two must be tired from the trip, would you care for some lunch? We can discuss affairs of the world then."

"Thank you, Chief Unalaq," Iroh answered. "That'd be wonderful."

Jin Lian

Lunch consisted of sea crabs and seaweed noodles in a sea prune stew. Jin Lian had never truly acquired the taste of sea prunes, but loved the sea crabs. To her amazement, Iroh had polished off his stew with appreciative smile on his face. Despite the delicious food, the atmosphere was stiff, to say the least. It didn't help that Desna and Eska, heirs to the Northern Water Tribe leadership, were also present. Their flat affect and dry sense of humor made any attempts at small talk impossible.

Unalaq ignored his offspring, preferring to speak about the pirates stealing cargo and attacking ships, as well as his concerns with the Avatar's spiritual education. Jin Lian chose to overlook the chieftain's position on Avatar Korra's education, it wasn't her place anyway. Piracy, however, was a common issue that all the nations had.

"Unfortunately, Chief Unalaq," Iroh said. "The United Forces cannot act in international waters unless the criminals are caught in the act, or are positively identified."

Unalaq nodded in understanding. "It would be unwise to brashly attack any unidentified ships. But it is still frustrating for the tribe to suffer some economic loss."

"What about the Equalist movement?" Jin Lian asked. "Have you heard about it?" Iroh shot her a surprised look.

Chief Unalaq was equally surprised. "Can't say that I have. I'll have you know that the Northern Water Tribe has moved away from the old gender norms, and have been quite inclusive. Women are given the same education and opportunities as men here."

"It's a movement against benders," Jin Lian corrected. "It's been gaining a large support base in Republic City." She bit her lip quickly, realizing her mistake. Her words would be misconstrued as her own mistrust of benders, seeing as she wasn't one.

Unalaq eyed her suspiciously. "What are your opinions on it, Strategist Yang?"

"There are definite abuses of power in certain bending factions, but the Equalist message is far too polarized for my tastes," she answered smoothly. Her response seemed to satisfy the chief.

"I see," the chief said, leaning back. "Well, this is the first I've heard of it, but I'll make sure to ensure peace amongst _all_ my people."

Jin Lian bowed her head respectfully. "Of course, sir."

Iroh stood up, to which Jin Lian quickly followed. "Thank you for lunch, Chief Unalaq," the General said. "It was delightful. We should be returning to the hotel, there's a meeting Strategist Yang must prepare for."

"A pleasure to see you two again, Desna, Eska," Jin Lian said to the twins. It truly wasn't much of a pleasure, but she said it anyway. She was answered with blank looks and identical non-committal grunts.

In the car, Jin Lian and Iroh exhaled a breath they were not aware they were holding. They shared a look before chuckling. "I swear it was colder in that palace than it is outside," Iroh commented, slouching back into the cushions.

"It's why the Northern Water Tribe is my second least favorite place to be," Jin Lian replied. She fiddled with her cuffs absently.

Iroh raised an eyebrow and leaned towards her slightly. "What's your first?"

"Ba Sing Sei," Jin Lian answered without missing a beat. She crossed her legs angrily, foot shaking in the air. "And not because of the history between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. Fifty years of modernization and they're the only region to resist social change!" She left out her opinion of the Earth Queen, an intolerable woman who was stuck in the past and knew nothing about politics and basic diplomacy.

Iroh nodded. "I understand the sentiment," he said. The prince placed a hand on her shoulder. "But wouldn't you say the same thing about the Fire Nation?" Jin Lian shuddered lightly under his touch, feeling the heat from his hand even through her thick uniform. She blushed, flustered from the contact.

"Sir," she replied. "Despite keeping the monarchy in place, your royal grandfather made many cultural and social changes to the Fire Nation for the better. Fire Lord Izumi has furthered that goal, and is receptive to all her council members." Jin Lian looked to Iroh, his features softened when his golden eyes met hers. "I have no doubt in my mind and heart that you will be as just a ruler as they are. I am forever a servant of the Fire Nation."

Iroh turned away and coughed, removing his hand from her shoulder. "In this uniform, you are a servant to all the nations," he reminded her. "Are you ready for your presentation to the other commanders?" he asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Of course, sir."

Iroh

The next morning, Jin Lian, Iroh, and the other bending commanders of the United Forces gathered in the meeting room of the Golden Dragon. Red uniforms filled the long, conference table, with Iroh at one end, Jin Lian at the other, and the rest of the commanders sitting at the sides. Already familiar with Jin Lian's presentation topic, Iroh sat back and watched the body language of all the commanders as she expertly explained her rationale for making alterations to their naval maneuvers. The fire benders sat upright and attentive to show their respect to the noblewoman who was now their Strategist. The water benders leaned forward, amused and intrigued at how the strategy made allusions to fishermen. The earth benders, while confused at the roundabout method, were nonetheless excited to learn that they would be launching more projectiles than normal.

Jin Lian presented herself with an admirable balance grace and strength, and ultimately, most the other bending commanders agreed to follow with the changes. "I understand not everyone is in agreement here," Jin Lian commented, placing her palms against the table. "I welcome suggestions, as there is always room for improvement."

"I still don't understand it," Onyx Han, an earth bending commander grumbled, crossing his arms. "You should simplify it."

"Well, I think it's a wonderful strategy, Miss Yang," a voice spoke up. It was Toklo, a Northern Water Tribe member who commanded the water benders on another ship, the Iron Lotus. "I'm truly surprised you came up with it _yourself_."

The fire benders sat up a little straighter, eyes widening incredulously and glancing between Jin Lian and Toklo. The water benders, specifically those from the Southern Tribe, made low hisses and glared at the man.

Iroh turned his golden eyes to Jin Lian, whose face had turned into what he liked to call the 'court mask'. He had seen it many times on other women during social functions. A false smile, tight lips, eyebrows just barely twitching to prevent them from furrowing or raising up. The only thing that showed real emotion were her eyes, lit up with an angry fire that demanded blood.

"That's _Strategist_ Yang, _Commander_ Toklo," Jin Lian bit back. "And I must say, if you have nothing useful to contribute to this strategy, I commend you for using up our valuable time with such _antiquated_ platitudes." Quiet, amused snorts rose among unidentified members of the table. Jin Lian turned back to Onyx. "Now, Commander Han, what do you feel needs to be simplified?"

Iroh bit his cheek, fighting off the smirk that threatened to pull at the corner of his mouth. He watched as Toklo's face shifted from cockiness to absolute embarrassment, the water bender sending a feeble glare at Jin Lian's back as she continued to collaborate with other commanders.

It wasn't long before all the commanders at the table verified their understanding of the new strategy, Toklo included. "We will practice this maneuver once we reach neutral waters," Jin Lian explained. "Please inform and train your respective benders of their roles in the interim. Thank you for your time." She nodded towards Iroh, signaling her conclusion.

"Dismissed," he ordered, standing up.

The others stood, saluted and filed out of the room. Iroh watched as Jin Lian coolly met Toklo's glare, maintaining eye contact while lifting her chin impudently. She was much shorter than the water bender, but the tilt of her head and the haughty look in her bronze eyes gave the illusion she was looking down on him. In that moment, Jin Lian was nobility, enforcing her right to power. The young general was enraptured for just a moment before the spell broke. Toklo scoffed, "non-bender" at her, and walked away.

The door to the conference room closed, leaving Jin Lian and Iroh as the sole occupants. Jin Lian sighed heavily, sinking into one of the chairs. Her perfect mask broke, marring her porcelain skin with a sour look in a combination of exhaustion and frustration. "Good job," Iroh complimented. "You held your ground."

Jin Lian chewed on her thumbnail angrily. "That _man_ thinks he can speak like that to _me_!?" she spat, refusing to refer to Toklo by his name. "What era does he think he live in!?"

"Is this a formal complaint, Strategist Yang?" Iroh asked, sitting next to Jin Lian. "I am the next highest in chain of command to you, after all." He wasn't all too thrilled about Toklo's behavior as well, and he had heard rumors from Captain Long Zhang about how the water benders under Toklo's command were fearful of retaliation. However, he couldn't act until a formal complaint was submitted.

"Depends on the consequences," she answered. "He'd probably get a reprimand at most, wouldn't he?"

"And gender sensitivity training," Iroh added.

Jin Lian let out a breathy laugh. "A man like that won't change from a slap on the wrist and a class about respecting others. But I suppose it's best to follow protocol." She reached over to grab a blank sheet of paper and a pen, writing out a detailed letter in her neat calligraphy. "I formally submit this letter regarding Commander Toklo of behavioral misconduct and lack of respect towards a higher ranking officer," she said, sliding the paper over to Iroh. "I have named all who witnessed it, including yourself, General."

"Thorough as always, Strategist Yang," Iroh said, reading the letter over. He stood up, with Jin Lian following suit. "There will be consequences to Commander Toklo's actions," he repeated, placing a hand on Jin Lian's shoulder. "But you handled yourself well, regardless. I look forward to your continued good work."

"Thank you, sir," she replied.

Neutral waters, Jin Lian

Jin Lian knew the first practice would be difficult. But _this_ was atrocious, even for the top military power throughout the four nations. Her strategy relied on complete cooperation and coordination amongst the ships. The plan was to consolidate the smaller, more numerous enemy into the preset 'v' formation of the ships. Fire benders would cover long distances with the guns, preventing anyone from escaping. Earth benders would volley boulders at mid-range to drive the targets inwards, and water benders would 'capture' them by freezing the water below the boats and damaging the hulls.

The practice targets were small groups of volunteer water benders from each ship, instructed to attempt to avoid the attacks and reach the flagship, which was positioned at the apex of the 'v'. It was going smoothly until the water benders of one particular ship created multiple waves of water that sent the volunteer teams crashing under, but not killing them. Iroh quickly terminated the practice in order to rescue the volunteer team.

Jin Lian grit her teeth angrily as she stalked the deck, following Iroh to where water benders of the Golden Dragon were fishing the remaining volunteers out of the water. Medics were attending to the nearly drowned soldiers. "Which team was it?" she demanded. "Which one sent you under?"

"Strategist Yang, they still have water in their lungs! Question them later!" the medic pleaded, her hands glowing bluish white.

Jin Lian stepped back, biting her lip with her 'tiger' tooth. The overlapping canine nearly drew blood from her pink lips when she realized one of the water benders that had been drawn out was not coughing up water. "You there," she ordered. "Which ship are you assigned to?"

"The Iron Lotus, ma'am."

"Toklo's ship," Jin Lian thought, suspicious. It seemed that this particular soldier was aware of the unplanned attack, and had prepared accordingly. The confused look on his face was not feigned either, as if everyone else had been poorly prepared, instead of the other way around.

"Soldier, what were your instructions from your commander?" Jin Lian asked.

The soldier tilted his head. "Commander Toklo said the water benders would attack from above, same as the other benders. Why did the other ships form ice, if that was the case?"

Jin Lian narrowed her eyes. "It would seem that your Commander was mistaken," she said tersely. "Ice prevents the targets from escaping below the water." Her hands clenched angrily, chest tight with the embarrassment of a failed practice and fury that she had been directly and blatantly disrespected. Jin Lian turned on her heel, ready to order a chase boat to take her to the Iron Lotus.

A firm hand grasped her elbow. "Your first responsibility is to the soldiers, Strategist Yang," Iroh reminded. He pulled her closer, leaning towards her ear. "You will have your chance," he promised, his breath tickling the sensitive area behind her ear lobe. Jin Lian trembled slightly, and let out a sigh so soft that only Iroh could feel and hear it. She heard Iroh take a sharp intake of breath and felt his grip tighten before he released her.

"Take the volunteer crew into the sick bay," she ordered the medics. "Use our chase boats to return them to their ships when they feel strong enough. Get them something warm to drink in the meanwhile too." She looked up at Iroh, fire in her eyes. "General Iroh, I humbly ask your permission to board the Iron Lotus from the Golden Dragon."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Permission granted, relay the message to the helmsman."

-Iroh-

It didn't take long until the Golden Dragon was pulled abreast to the Iron Lotus. The transmission team sent a command to all the ships to stop as a gangplank was set up between the flagship and the fleet ship. Jin Lian and Iroh crossed over, their faces blank and unreadable. Jin Lian carried a large staff on her back, much to Iroh's confusion. She said nothing about it, but looked ahead.

"Where is Commander Toklo?" Iroh asked.

"General Iroh, Strategist Yang, what brings you two to the Iron Lotus?" Toklo asked, coming to the forefront.

Jin Lian stepped forward as well. "I just finished speaking with the volunteer crew about our practice run," she said. "It seems that the ones from this ship were aware of a different _protocol_."

"I must disagree, Strategist Yang," Toklo interjected. "I clearly remember ordering _ice_ to be formed, am I correct, crew?" He looked back at the water benders, who nervously nodded in affirmation.

A cold smile drew across Jin Lian's lips. "Your crew doesn't seem so convinced, Commander. I really do question your ability to lead effectively."

Toklo snarled, addressing Iroh, "General, you'd let this woman speak to me like this?!"

"Watch yourself, Commander Toklo," Iroh reprimanded. "You have two marks so far, let's not add onto it. Strategist Yang has proved herself more than worthy of her title, I suggest you follow your training and address her as such."

Jin Lian let out a light laugh. "General, thank you for your words of support. But you know the saying, 'you can't teach an old polar bear dog new tricks!'" She pulled the staff from its holder on her back, twirling it to shake off the covering at the top. In her delicate hands, she held a _guan dao_ , a long staff with a short, curved blade at the end.

"Strategist Yang, I've told you before, Agni Kais are forbidden!" Iroh ordered, his voice borderline shouting. He would not allow such fights to occur, there were more civil ways to save face.

Jin Lian sent an innocent smile towards him. "An Agni Kai, sir? That is ritualized combat for fire benders! I'm just a non-bender seeking to _spar_ with a water bender." She turned towards Toklo. " _If_ , Commander Toklo agrees to it, that is."

"I accept," Toklo growled immediately.

"If both parties accept, then there's no problem right? A _spar_ only ends when one party yields," Jin Lian continued, her voice sweet and unassuming. Iroh scowled. She was crafty. She _wanted_ this to happen. She could have ordered Toklo to come to the flagship by himself so Iroh could follow protocol and reprimand him again. But no, Jin Lian _personally_ visited the Iron Lotus with him, to confront Toklo in front of his own subordinates. She goaded him into a fight for his pride against a non-bending woman who was ranked higher than he was. This was going to happen no matter what. As long as he presided over it as the General, he could at least make sure they wouldn't kill each other.

Iroh grit his teeth. "You'll be taking responsibility for this later, Strategist Yang," he grumbled. In a louder voice, he announced, "I will determine when the match can be terminated, and I will not tolerate mortal wounding." He eyed the blade of Jin Lian's _guan dao_. She was the 3rd generation of Pian Dao's Lotus sword style, making her a fearful opponent to even the best bender. But Toklo didn't know that.

"Thank you, General Iroh," the two soldiers said.

The crew members gave the Toklo and Jin Lian a wide berth. Iroh instructed the earth benders to standby on his command to interfere with the fight, if it became too dangerous for either party. Normal spars had the bystanders cheering for one person or the other, but this crowd fell silent. The tension was palpable as Jin Lian and Toklo circled one another.

Toklo made the first move, drawing water out of the sea and whipping it towards Jin Lian's face. She dodged backwards at the last minute, performing a series of backflips, and a side roll to avoid another lash of water. Her cap had flown off her head and was lost to the crowd, stray hairs coming out of her neat bun. The young woman was panting lightly, sweat dripping down her face and into the collar of her uniform. The first few buttons became undone, revealing her pale skin and white undershirt below.

She continued to dodge the onslaught of water attacking her from all sides, nimbly jumping away before even a drop touched her. Iroh could see that Toklo was becoming annoyed and was actually putting in a fair amount of effort to get a good hit in. Finally, he roared in frustration and directed the water to attack her from all sides. In that instant, Jin Lian flung her _guan dao_ at the man with frightening speed and accuracy. Iroh raised an eyebrow; weapons of that size and make weren't meant to be thrown. Toklo immediately froze the spear in place with ice, just before it struck him. It took him a moment to realize Jin Lian was no longer a few feet from him, but now right under his nose. She had redirected his attention away from her in order to defend himself.

Jin Lian struck upwards, aiming below the chin. Toklo stumbled backwards, but not before the young woman leapt at him and spun, grappling his neck with two legs and pulling one arm into an arm bar. Iroh heard a sickening _pop_ and a shocked yell from the man on the ground. "Damn non-bender," Toklo growled.

"I may not be a bender, but I certainly don't need to be one to beat people like you," she hissed, clenching her legs tighter. "Do you yield?" Her face was contorted in a snarl, revealing the canines that grew out like a tiger's fangs. Frantic tapping on the ground from Toklo's free hand indicated his submission, to which Jin Lian unwound herself and allowed the man to sit up. The water bender hissed as his arm dragged uselessly at his side, to which the young strategist knelt at his side. "Allow me," she said, and quickly popped the arm back into the shoulder joint.

A yelp and a shout later, Toklo could move his arm again. Jin Lian rose and offered her hand to grasp the uninjured arm. He rejected it and started to walk away like a beaten dog, but not before Iroh and other commanding officers stopped him. With the help of another water bender, Jin retrieved her staff and holstered it.

Iroh came forward, addressing the crowd. "The United Forces are a symbol. Not just as a combined military power, but a symbol of collaboration and harmony between all the nations. We hold ourselves to a higher standard! So if certain members flaunt and threaten others with their power, what sort of example are we setting for others? If those who are threatened or oppressed refuse to speak up, they give more power to those who oppress them." The crowd was silent, but attentive. Iroh turned to Toklo. "Commander Toklo, I hope this serves as a lesson to you. Benders may have special powers which give us a physical advantage over non-benders, but that does not qualify us as superior." Quietly, so only Toklo could hear, Iroh said, "Your position is precarious, Commander. I suggest you change your behavior before I dishonorably discharge you. There are plenty of other water benders in this military who believe they can do much better job than you can."

"Understood, General," Toklo ground out between his teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

-Iroh-

Iroh and Jin Lian walked over the gangplank back towards the Golden Dragon. Iroh looked over at Jin, who seemed a little too pleased with herself. A slight, smug grin tugged at the corners of her pink lips, her eyes narrowed slightly in a predatory manner.

"Best you don't bask in your victory too long, Strategist Yang," Iroh commented. "You still have to deal with _me_."

He watched Jin's carefully from the corner of his eye, seeing a look of concern and worry wipe the smug look off her face. Once back on the Golden Dragon, he ordered Jin Lian to follow him to his quarters. She was silent, her lips pressed into a thin line to hide any emotion from the fellow crew members. The tension between them was even worse than when she had her fight with Toklo.

Iroh opened up the door to his quarters, allowing Jin Lian to enter first. She entered, stood stock still like a deer, and slowly turned to look at him. "Mother always did said I was the kind of person to ask for forgiveness before asking for permission…," she admitted quietly. She jumped slightly when Iroh closed the door a little harder than he should have.

"My forgiveness doesn't come easily, Yang," Iroh said sternly, dropping her title and settling for her surname instead. "You purposefully conducted an organized altercation to publicly punish a subordinate. You spoke about social change, yet you acted in a similar manner to Fire Lord Ozai when he punished Prince Zuko all those years ago."

Jin Lian bit her lip and looked straight at Iroh's chest, unable to maintain eye contact, or even begin asking for forgiveness. Her pale cheeks flushed pink and she trembled. After a heavy silence, she looked back at him, meeting his gaze. "What is my punishment, General?" she asked finally. She sounded resolved to take on anything he gave her.

Iroh was slightly taken aback, convinced that she would use her wiles to convince him to let her off the hook. Finally, he said, "You'll be helping the engineers maintain the guns for the next two weeks in addition to your normal duties."

"Yes sir," Jin Lian replied obediently.

The next morning, Iroh spotted Jin Lian out of uniform. She had discarded her gray officer's jacket and tan dress shirt to reveal what was previously a white, short sleeved undershirt. Her bare arms were covered with soot and the shirt was now sullied with dark grey ash. Streaks of dirt had also found their way onto her pale face, while stray strands of hair escaped her neat bun and cap, sticking to the sweat on her cheeks.

He had hoped that she would learn humility by working with the engineers, but was surprised to find her fitting in perfectly. In fact, the mostly male engineering corps seemed to flock around her a little too much for his liking, like bees to a flower. A pretty smile graced her lips as she laughed and conversed, her bright expression shining through the grime on her face. Iroh moved closer, listening to snippets of conversation.

"I heard you beat the water bending commander? That's amazing!"

"Could you teach us?"

Jin Lian responded with non-committal answers, appearing more interested in cleaning out the barrel of the guns than engaging in conversation. "I'd be happy to teach you all, since we can't bend elements. However, that's up to the General to decide, isn't that right, sir?" Her bronze gaze settled on him, her arms still at work.

The engineers startled, and saluted Iroh immediately. "Engineers are non-combatants," he said. "There's no need to train them in fighting. At ease, men."

"As you wish, sir," Jin Lian answered back. "Am I needed?" She wiped her hands on an oil rag stuffed into one of her back pockets. The young woman clambered down from the gunning platform and landed nimbly in front of Iroh. She saluted him and stood at attention.

"Strategist Yang, come with me. I just received concerning news."

"Yes, General." Jin Lian followed behind him to the communication tower. "What seems to be the issue, sir?"

"It seems my pirates are small fry compared to what's going on in Republic City," Iroh said wryly. He handed Jin Lian a telegraph. Her eyes grew wide as she read the message; the Equalists were taking over Republic City. "I've already agreed to reinforce the Republic City Police," he continued. "We can't allow extremists to take control."

-Jin Lian-

The gears in her head were already turning by the time she laid eyes on the telegraph. How long ago had it been since it was sent? What was the current status of the city? Her current knowledge of the Equalists was potentially obsolete at this point, given the fact that Republic City was now under siege.

Jin shook her head, clearing the thoughts spinning through her brain. "We need more information to make a plan of attack," she said. "They must have someone with enough resources to supply them with the power to overcome Chief Bei Fong."

"My thoughts exactly," Iroh agreed. "However, we arrive in three days, Strategist Yang. What do you propose we do?"

"Prepare for the worst," she answered grimly. "The Avatar sent the message, but she isn't familiar with the military encryption methods. I can only assume that Amon has intercepted the message and is now preparing to meet us in battle." Jin Lian paced the communication room, tousling her hair as she continued to think. It was a nervous tic of hers. She hated dealing with an unknown and unseen enemy. It made her feel powerless. "We can only enter through Yue Bay. That limits our maneuverability. They will have the advantage of defending their position from the sides and the front. We also have no idea where their center of operations is located, so that eliminates the possibility of distraction and infiltration."

Her prattling and pacing would have continued, if not for Iroh's hands on her shoulders stopping her. "You're making me dizzy, Strategist Yang, and wearing a hole into the floor," he said. "Take a breath. We have heavy artillery, ballistics, and water benders for offense and defense. Based on our intel, Amon only has mecha-tanks. Formulate your strategy on what we _can_ do, not on what we do not know."

"R-right," she replied, stepping away from him. His proximity and intense gaze made her more nervous. She let out a breath to gather herself. "Our only option is to enter using the goose formation. It will optimize the ranged attacks and defense of our ships, given the geography of the bay. That leaves us with a few options for the actual battle."

Iroh nodded. "We have a choice of attacking first or waiting for Amon to make the first move." His strong brows furrowed as he placed a hand on his chin. "You met with an Equalist propagandist once, did you not? Did he not hint at anything?"

"It was in a park, General. They implied of ways to 'defend' oneself against benders, which I can only conclude to mean chi-blocking." She scoffed. As if a handful of novice chi-blockers could take over a city. It took years to master the art. There was more at hand, but she didn't know what.

"We should make the first move," she said, biting her nail. Jin was never fond of that strategy, it required more quick thinking than preparation. However, it seemed like their only option. "Startle the snake by beating the grass. We don't know what his strategy is, so we'll make him show us."

The next two days were spent in a flurry of communication between ship commanders and Jin Lian. She received questionable looks from Iroh when she presented multiple contingency plans. "You can never be too careful," Jin said in response. "We're going in blind, I'd rather have multiple escape routes if something were to happen."

Mist surrounded the fleet as they approached Republic City. In any other situation, Jin Lian would have been thankful for the cover. However, the enemy knew they were coming, and she became nervous as she stared through the spyglass. She stood at Iroh's side at the command deck, looking out the large windows. The buildings of Republic City stood high above the fog, growing larger as they closed in.

It was quiet. Iroh hummed suspiciously. "Amon had to know we were coming," he said, glaring at the city. "So why isn't there any resistance?" Jin Lian felt a lump grow in her throat, her chest tightening. The halberd strapped to her back felt heavier than normal. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to retreat, that they were sailing straight into a trap. But where? There were no air ships, she could not see any disturbances in the water below. There was nothing. Suddenly, a rumble reverberated through the air, directing Iroh and her attention to the right most ships. A column of water shot up, forcing the ships to rock. "Sea mines!" Jin gasped.

Iroh ran to the microphone and shouted orders. "Earth benders, water benders, detonate those mines!"

Jin Lian watched as the water benders and earth benders started working, focusing their attention at the water to spot the bombs. This was bad. She turned her attention away from the water, scanning the horizon for other ships when an unusual sound alerted her to the sky. It was like the droning of bees, but many times louder.

"What's that sound?" Iroh asked, walking outside the control tower. Jin Lian moved to follow him, but he put a hand out to stop her. "Stay in here, Strategist Yang."

Flying machines, smaller than airships but ten times as fast, flew overhead. Bombs fell from the sky, rocking the ships or detonating on the decks. "Earth benders and fire benders!" she commanded through the microphone. "Take down those machines! Water benders, continue defense!" She grunted as a torpedo struck the hull of the ship. Smoke and fire rose up, the grand and powerful keels of the United Forces sinking into the water. She could see soldiers abandoning their ships in droves. Out of the corner of her eye, Iroh started climbing up the crow's nest. She could see a water spout rise up, but not from a bomb. A lone figure could be seen at the top of the water spout, stopping one of the bi-planes from launching another attack.

Her heart clenched painfully in distress. Mind racing a mile a minute, she assessed the damage. All the ships in the fleet were damaged beyond repair, unable to move and stranded at the opening of the bay. This battle was lost, but she had to at least save as many people as she could. "Tell Commander Bumi of the Second Division to send a rescue ship to our location," she barked at the telegrapher. "Tell him it's an emergency request from Snaggle Tooth."

She returned to the microphone. Before she could continue giving orders, an explosion destroyed the crow's nest that Iroh was attacking from. The force of the explosion shattered the glass in front of Jin Lian, to which she swiftly turned her face away, but was blown back onto the floor. Her body stung, and blood ran into her eyes. "General!" she yelled, clambering back up and ignoring the pain. "Shit!" Her eyes scanned the water, hoping to find him, but to no avail. Jin Lian clenched her fist tightly as she shouted into the microphone, "All soldiers! Commence operation Cicada! Water benders, provide cover! Fire benders, continue assault and scatter them!"

Under the cover of heavy fire and mist, surviving soldiers made their way towards the Golden Dragon. The fire benders of the outermost ships set off a volley of explosions, keeping the planes at bay until the last minute. Not knowing that the ships had been abandoned, the pilots believed the lack of fire to be an opening, to which they released the full brunt of their own firepower. Seemingly triumphant, the planes retreated back to land.

Below deck, the medics were rushing around. Burns, dismemberment, concussions, and more surrounded Jin as she surveyed those who had made it back. A medic removed the glass shards from her arms and torso, and started to heal the cuts on her head and body. Jin Lian waved him off, settling for bandages instead.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"22:00 hours, ma'am," the medic replied. "Those bombs stopped dropping a few hours ago, are you sure we'll be alright?"

"It's dark now, they won't be able to fly safely without proper visibility." Her hands clenched together as she stared at the floor. "They think they've won, but as long as we play possum, we'll live to fight another day." She stood up. "I need to see if Commander Bumi has arrived, we can't alert the enemy with signal flares."

"Allow me to accompany you," a male voice spoke up. It was Commander Toklo, his arms bandaged with burn dressing. "A second set of eyes can help, especially on the water."

Jin Lian paused and stared at the water bender. "That would be helpful, thank you, Commander."

Up on the deck, the lights of Republic City shone dimly, but allowed enough visibility to see into the distance. Jin Lian and Toklo stood at aft, looking out into the black water, flashlights in their hands. They were silent, until Toklo asked, "why operation cicada?"

"Cicadas leave their shells behind, and can be mistaken for the actual insect," Jin Lian answered. "I needed to give the enemy something to attack so we could save as many people as possible."

Toklo nodded, and then changed the subject. "I'm going to patrol the starboard, you patrol port," he instructed. "Whistle if you see anything.

"Right."

The two split up, keeping their eyes on the horizon for a large ship. Jin Lian wandered the deck, her mind imagining Iroh falling into the water, drowning, and sinking to the depths. She bit back a choked sob, and took deep, shaky breaths. She did what she had to do. Iroh would not have wanted her to risk the soldiers' lives in order to save him. She did what she had to do, but she still felt guilty. A whistle pierced the air, but it was cut short.

Jin Lian sprinted over to the opposite end of the ship. 3 dark figures stood over Toklo's limp body. "So they were hiding out here, huh? The rest are probably below deck." an unknown voice said. It sounded muffled, like it was speaking through a mask. "Best let the captain know. Amon was right, they gave up a little too easily." Another figure pulled out a radio, ready to transmit a message.

Swiftly, Jin Lian grabbed a fragmented stone and flung it at the infiltrator's hand. He let out a curse and dropped the radio on the ground. Their hands flashed green and the familiar buzz of electricity filled the air. "Get her!" one of them shouted.

Jin charged at them, ducking and twirling away from the electrical gloves. With the knuckle of her index finger, she struck their chi meridians with well placed punches, taking out two of the three. The final man scrambled for the radio, but Jin Lian was faster. She grabbed the device and threw it overboard. Suddenly, a lancing pain erupted at her back, her arm retracting and spasming. She screamed, unable to move. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Suddenly, the pain stopped, and she dropped down to the ground panting. She could feel blood leaking out of her bandages, soaking her shirt and jacket.

The gloved had reached down and grabbed a fistful of her shirt. A strong arm lifted her slight body up easily. Jin Lian groaned, her limbs limp and shaky. "Why would a non-bender even consider joining the United Forces?" the Equalist sneered. He pulled his fist back, electricity crackling around the glove.

"Because I can!" Jin Lian ground out, striking the arm holding her. She dropped to the floor, now freed, and struck at the meridian points on the Equalist's body, immobilizing him. "Commander Toklo!" Jin exclaimed, returning to the water bender's side. Thankfully, he was alive, but unable to bend. The young strategist expertly pressed the correct acupuncture points, and Toklo immediately scrambled away from her.

"You're a chi-blocker!" he exclaimed. "You're one of them!"

"Not all chi-blockers are Equalists," she responded weakly, piling the three intruders together. She had knocked them all unconscious and removed their gloves while Toklo hog tied their hands and feet together. In the distance, she saw a light flashing. Long, short, short, shot (b); short, short, long (u); long, long (m); short, short (i). Bumi had arrived. Jin Lian flashed her own initials in return.

Out of the darkness came Bumi's ship, identical to the ruined vessels floating in the bay. "Hey Snags!" a jovial voice shouted from across the water. "Need a lift?"

-Iroh-

General Iroh was normally a calm, collected man. However, when he heard that a majority of his fleet had survived the Equalist ambush, he ran through the hospital hallways so quickly that he had nearly tripped on his own feet. His soldiers were ecstatic to see him alive and well, just as he was for them. Commander Toklo was among the less injured, and had recounted the events that had led to the rescue of the survivors. "We would've been discovered and attacked again if it weren't for Strategist Yang," Toklo concluded.

"Where is the strategist, anyway?" Iroh asked, looking around. He couldn't find the small, slight woman in the crowd.

"She is being treated for her severe injuries, General," Toklo answered. His tanned face frowned, unusually concerned. "I'm not positive on the details, but they were worse than we had initially thought."

Iroh felt his heart jump, alarmed. How injured was she? He nodded to the commander, then set off to find his strategist. Approaching the nurse's station, Iroh asked, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Jin Lian Yang? She's a subordinate of mine."

"Her room is down the hall, General," an older nurse answered. "But I'm afraid you can't go in right now, she's being treated."

All Iroh heard was 'down the hall', and down the hall he sprinted. "General!" the nurse shouted from behind him. He flung open the door to a disturbing sight. Jin Lian was prone on the bed, face turned to the side, her shirt ripped open from the back. She was unconscious, but he could see she was still in pain as her fine eyebrows furrowed and her face contorted in a grimace.

There were two healers working on her, one for the large, narrow gashes that were scattered over her lower back and shoulder, and another addressing a burn on her right shoulder blade. It was bright red, and fanned out in a lightning pattern. In a metal pan, chunks of blood stained glass rested next to a pair of forceps. He watched fearfully as glowing blue water passed over the wounds. The cuts slowly but surely closed up, but the burn refused to disappear.

"General, you can't be here," a nurse's voice said from behind him. "Please leave, we will let you know when we are done."

Iroh acquiesced and made his way back to the waiting room. He had lost track of time, sitting, standing, and pacing, waiting for permission to see his Strategist. "You'll fall through the floor if you keep that up, General," an older voice commented.

Iroh turned. "Commander Bumi," he greeted with a respectful bow. "Thank you for rescuing my fleet. I'm in your debt."

Bumi laughed jovially, his large smile making light blue eyes squint. "It's really nothing. I'm actually repaying Snags. She's always gotten me out of binds. Little tiger finally called in all the favors."

Iroh tilted his head, confused. "Snags?"

"Yeah, Snags! Snaggy, Snaggy Waggy, Snaggle Tooth?" The older commander continued to list off variations of the name. He stopped, noticing Iroh's increasing confusion. "Jin Lian Yang," he finally said. "Daughter of ex-Commander Ji Won Yang of the 4th division of the United Forces? Currently Lord Ji Wong Yang, Foreign Affairs Minister of the Fire Nation?"

"I know her father," Iroh said, putting up a hand. "But why the nickname? And how do you know her so familiarly?"

"Well, for that funny tooth of hers, of course! Always snags her lip when she's smiling. As for your other questions, I'm close with her old man. Not to mention she was the only chi-blocking lieutenant of the second division back in her mandatory service days."

Iroh blinked slowly, his mind reeling at the new information. She had been in the United Forces before? Under Bumi's command? Chi-blocking?

"Maybe you need to sit, General," Bumi said, noticing Iroh's blank stare. Bumi plopped onto the seat next to Iroh, carefully watching his face. "She never told you?" he asked.

"She…she never said anything about prior military service…," Iroh stuttered.

"You thought she was like all the other noble kids, huh? Finding ways to weasel out of service or asking daddy to get them desk jobs? Ji Won would never let his kid do such a thing."

"but…chi-blocking?"

"Courtesy of Ji Won as well. He told me the minute he realized Jin wasn't a bender, he arranged for Master Ty Lee to live at his home to teach her chi-blocking. His wife, Suda, also trained Jin in the Lotus Sword Style." Bumi leaned back nonchalantly. "That girl is stronger than you think. I've seen her take out three skilled benders with nothing but an umbrella."

Iroh remained silent. Jin had kept her past a secret from him, not that it would have made any difference to him. He was simply shocked at how many different sides she had to her. It made it difficult for him to understand her completely. Which was the true Jin Lian? Was it the quiet, demure noble woman? Or the cunning strategist? Or was it the fierce warrior that Bumi described, a woman who was shaped by famous non-benders of the past?

The General of the United Forces continued to sit in the waiting room, deep in thought. He did not know how much time had passed, only that Bumi had left to return to Air Temple Island. The older commander promised to return in the morning, and suggested Iroh do the same.

The nurse that had removed him from Jin Lian's room came to him, notifying him that she was now stable, and he would be able to see her now. She led him to Jin Lian's room and opened the door for him. Jin was still lying face down in order to reduce the pressure on her wounds, but was now clothed in a hospital gown. A blanket was drawn up to keep her warm. Her face was peaceful, and her breathing was even.

"She's still sleeping," the nurse warned him. "This poor girl went through the wringer. 6 large shards of glass embedded deep in the muscle. She probably had more, but the visible ones were removed before she got here. That electrical burn was pretty nasty as well. It'll leave a scar, but no lasting damage."

"I got off lucky by comparison," Iroh muttered mournfully, touching his upper arm where he had been burned. It had long been healed by Avatar Korra, no traces of the reddened and blistered skin remaining. He reached out to tuck a strand of black hair that fell over Jin Lian's pale face.

"It isn't my place to judge, General," the nurse replied. "Just don't disturb her. She needs her rest."

"I won't," he promised. Iroh sat back into one of the visitors' chairs and watched Jin Lian sleep. He was disappointed in himself. While he knew that his fleet was well equipped with multiple contingency plans, it didn't help to know that they were sitting ducks, waiting for reinforcements to arrive. And where was he, their General? Running off to the mountains, trying to take down Hiroshi Sato with a couple of teenagers.

The woman laying before him was the true hero. She had fought to ensure the remaining crew's survival. Suffered with the soldiers, refusing medical care to allow those with worse injuries to be treated first. Iroh scoffed. Agni, she was perfect. It made him feel inadequate, jealous even. "Is there nothing you can't do, Lady Yang?" he asked softly. His only answer was a breathy sigh and an incoherent mumble. The young General leaned back in his chair and made himself comfortable. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

He awoke early as usual, but with a sore back and neck. He yawned, knowing he didn't get enough sleep, but he got up and stretched anyway. A low groan floated up from the bed in front of him, and Jin Lian's bronze eyes fluttered open as well. She braced her forearms on the bed, and tried to sit up, hissing in pain and flopping back down onto the mattress.

"You shouldn't get up yet," Iroh said, sitting back down at her bedside.

Jin Lian looked up to identify the voice, her eyes widening in surprise at the sight of him. "General!" she exclaimed. "You're alive!"

"I'll explain everything later, let me get the nurse first," Iroh reassured her. "Stay still."

He alerted the nurse, and was quickly ushered out of the room while they performed their routine checks. Satisfied that Jin Lian was medically stable, they left and allowed Iroh back in. Now, Jin Lian was sitting up in bed, pillows placed behind her back for support. She smiled at him warmly as he entered the room and sat down.

"How did you survive?" she asked immediately. "That blast completely took out the crow's nest, but you're practically unharmed!"

"I landed in the water," Iroh explained. "The Avatar saved my life."

"Thank goodness," Jin Lian sighed, placing a hand on her chest. "I'll have to thank her for her assistance once I get better. The nurses say I should be discharged tomorrow morning." She lightly touched her right shoulder, flinching slightly as her fingers brushed the burn dressing.

"Jin Lian," Iroh said. He noticed Jin Lian's face flush as she turned towards him, but avoided eye contact. "I…can call you Jin Lian, right?" Her hands buried themselves into the bed sheets, gathering and crumpling them nervously.

"Jin is fine with me," she murmured shyly. "Just not in front of others."

Iroh's hand gently slid over hers, disentangling the fingers from the covers. "Jin, I may owe the Avatar my thanks for saving my life, but to you, I owe my honor and gratitude."

Her face reddened even more, her wide eyes glued to their hands. "Buh…huh…wha…" she stammered incoherently. He placed a hand on her cheek, guiding her face upwards so that her eyes met his.

"You saved the fleet," he said solemnly. "You saved so many lives that I was responsible for. And for that, I am in your debt."

"Ju…just doing my job…sir," she stuttered, turning away quickly.

"Iroh," he corrected her.

"…Iroh," she repeated softly.

The door flung open with a slam, making the two officers jump. Bumi barged into the room, all smiles as he loudly greeted Jin. She quickly snatched her hand away from Iroh, the two of them coughing awkwardly to hide their flushed faces.

"Snaaaaaaggyyyyy!" Bumi bellowed. "How're ya feeling!?"

"Commander, keep your voice down!" Jin Lian hissed. "You're disturbing the other patients."

"Classic Snags," Bumi laughed. "Here, I bought some snacks for you. Spicy dried seaweed, fire flakes, red hot hippo cow jerky! Your favorites!"

"Those are your favorites. I hate spicy food…," Jin protested. Iroh nearly broke his neck swiveling it back towards Jin Lian. What Fire Nation citizen hated spicy food? He watched, baffled as Jin and Bumi bickered, the elder Commander insisting that Jin did, in fact, eat spicy foods, while the younger pushed the snacks away.

This was a whole new, funnier side of Jin Lian that Iroh discovered. He laughed, making Jin Lian's face turn red again from embarrassment.

Oh jeez this took a while to write! Sorry for the inconsistent updates, I only do this as a hobby. Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

New chapter, enjoy! I don't own Legend of Korra

* * *

Ch 11

-Jin Lian-

A week had passed since the Anti-Bending Revolution had been squashed. As the daughter of the Foreign Affairs Minister, Jin Lian had always been trained to keep an eye on current events. So even after she was discharged from the hospital, she had swiftly returned to work gathering intelligence.

Avatar Korra had returned from the South Pole, having regained her bending, and started training with Tenzin to master Air Bending. The United Republic of Nations was also undergoing major changes, considering the citizens no longer trusted the council. It was understandable, after hearing Korra's account of the events that she and her companions had uncovered. Changes to governance were now being debated, whether full power would be assigned to one individual, or maintain a branched government.

Additionally, major additions to the United Forces made her job much harder. Due to the crushing defeat by Hiroshi Sato's inventions, Iroh had insisted the military advance their own technology. Jin Lian agreed, but the responsibility fell to her and Iroh to obtain said technology and optimize their use. She groaned, rubbing her temples to stave off the headache that was coming on. Her rented apartment was a mess (the ships needed to be repaired, so all the soldiers were provided housing until then), newspapers were scattered on her left, while Future Industries mechanical schematics were stacked on her right (courtesy of Asami Sato). Her _guan dao_ was sheathed and leaning on the wall near her bedroom.

A knock on her door pulled her away from the pile of work. She rose carefully, trying not to slip on any of the papers surrounding her. The young woman stretched, and then fixed her clothes. Since she technically wasn't on duty, Jin Lian sported a comfortable halter top that flowed to her hips, and a pair of loose training pants that cinched at her ankles. Her hair was tied up in a messy top knot to keep her neck from sweating excessively in the humid city weather.

"Coming, coming," she called out as the knocking continued. She opened the door to find Iroh, also in civilian clothing at her door. He too, was dressed for the hot weather. A simple white dress shirt paired with black trousers. He had rolled up his sleeves above the elbows, revealing his lean, muscled forearms.

"General…," she said, surprised. He sent her a pointed look, raising one eyebrow. "Iroh," Jin Lian corrected herself. "What brings you here? Please come in, excuse the mess." Iroh had been offered more luxurious accommodations as befitting his rank, but he had refused, opting to live in the same apartment building as Jin and other soldiers.

Iroh entered her apartment, side stepping the sea of papers and pamphlets. "I wanted to see how you were doing," he answered. "I see you're working hard."

"Well, the United Forces can't be out of commission for too long," she replied. "Tea?"

Iroh nodded. "Yes please." Jin Lian leapt over her papers and towards the small kitchen. As she puttered around, heating up water and gathering cups, she noticed Iroh's expression fall sadly. His eyes were glued to her exposed upper back, where the lightning scar fanned out like pink coral on her pale skin. While it was pale in color, it was visible enough to know that she had sustained damage from the attack.

"It's not your fault," she reassured him. "I turned my back on the enemy. Besides, it doesn't hurt at all." It hurt her to think that Iroh blamed himself for her injury. They were completely blindsided and overpowered that day, but Iroh seemed to take it personally. She supposed he had to live up to incredibly high expectations, seeing as he was named after Iroh the First, Dragon of the West.

She watched him carefully as he pinched his lips into a taught line. He nodded, and then kneeled down to closely examine the documents on the floor. She placed two teabags into the cups of hot water and brought them over. "I apologize for the teabags, it's all I could find on short notice."

Iroh waved his hand. "It's not an issue, Jin," he said. "I'm the one intruding anyway." Jin Lian awkwardly coughed, still not used to the way Iroh addressed her with such familiarity. She sat across from him, sipping her tea and idly shifting papers around.

"We'll need to discuss the maintenance requirements for mecha-tanks and bi-planes with Sato soon," the young general mused, examining the diagrams. "If we could launch the planes from our ships, that would increase our range, as well as provide opportunities for scouting."

Jin Lian nodded, making a mental note of that. She sighed, just one more thing to think about. She continued to sip her tea, but her eyes no longer focused on the texts in front of her. The mass of paper blurred into one white and beige blob, until Iroh touched her shoulder and leaned in close.

"How long have you been working?" he asked. His strong jaw was set, eyebrows furrowed in concern. The heat of the afternoon seemed even more oppressive with Iroh's presence, sweat rolling down her face and neck. Her hands became clammy, making the newspaper stick to her palms.

"Since dawn," she answered. She looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly lunch.

"Get up," Iroh instructed. "You need to clear your head." He rose to his feet and held out a hand to her. "How about a trip to Air Temple Island? You wanted to thank Avatar Korra, right?"

Jin Lian grasped his hand, and allowed herself to be pulled up. His hands were warmer than a normal person's, heat rolling off of him in waves. Or was it just her? "A-Avatar Korra?" she asked. "Trip to Air Temple Island?" Agni, he was suggesting visiting the Master Tenzin and the Avatar like he was taking her on a trip to the park! "The benefits of being a Prince and General I guess," she thought.

"Master Tenzin invited us over for lunch," Iroh explained. "He and Commander Bumi are looking forward to seeing you again."

It had been a while since she had met with Master Tenzin. While she and her father stayed in Republic City, Tenzin's children had taken a liking to her. Jin Lian didn't dislike children per se, but the air bending children were…a handful…to say the least. Not to mention they were so free spirited and self-directed, that they stuck to her like glue for most of the trip. It made her a frequent visitor of Air Temple Island, since Pema, Tenzin's wife, begged her to visit often in order to maintain her own sanity. Jin Lian ultimately ended up learning air bending forms from the children, who enjoyed playing "teacher" with her.

"I can't go like this!" Jin Lian exclaimed, plucking at her clothes. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She dashed into her room and closed the door. Clothes flew from drawers as Jin Lian searched for an appropriate outfit.

"If you weren't feeling well, I wouldn't have said anything," Iroh protested through the thin wood. "It's not a formal lunch, Jin!"

Jin Lian changed quickly into a red blouse and a dark pencil skirt, fashioned her hair into a ponytail, and threw on her red and yellow headscarf. She dashed out of her room, tugging on a pair low heels and nearly tripping over her feet.

"How do I look?" she panted. "Put together, at least?"

"Perfect," Iroh said automatically. Jin Lian blushed hotly at the compliment and cast her gaze to the side. She was 26 years old for Agni's sake, why was she acting like a schoolgirl? She peeked through her eyelashes to see that Iroh was rubbing his arm awkwardly and looking away as well. Maybe she wasn't the only one feeling like a fool.

"Uh, well, shall we?" she asked, making her way out of the apartment. Iroh nodded and walked by her side. Their accommodations were thankfully close to the ferry, so the walk did not take long. The ferry ride was enjoyable, especially on a hot day such as this one. Jin Lian admired the boat, it hull made of dark wood and its sails made of delicate red fabric. The sea breeze was refreshing, cooling her down and clearing her mind. They passed the statue of Avatar Aang, where Iroh pointed out that he had accidentally crashed a bi-plane into the statue. Luckily, the statue's face had been covered by a massive replica of Amon's mask, and so protected the actual structure from damage.

Air Temple Island drew closer, the tall pagoda standing proudly in the middle of the water. As they approached, Jin Lian could make out some figures standing at the dock, waiting to greet them. Three children, two adults, and one teenager. The children were jumping and waving, as well as one of the adults. She knew it was Bumi, but she chuckled at the thought of Tenzin jumping around excitedly.

-Iroh-

The ferry finally docked, allowing Iroh and Jin Lian to disembark. "Aunty Jin, Aunty Jin!" the children shouted, throwing themselves onto her. She stumbled backwards into Iroh, who caught her against his chest. Her scarf tickled his cheek as he supported the combined weight of three children and a small woman.

"Hello, children," she huffed. "You've all gotten so big!"

"Aunty Jin come look at what I can do!" "No, Aunty Jin has to see the flowers with me!" The children clamored noisily, vying for her attention. Tenzin's authoritative tone cut through his children's voices

"General Iroh and Lady Yang are here for lunch, and to spend time with all of us," he scolded. "Do not crowd them, it's rude."

Jinora, the eldest, obeyed immediately and pulled her younger siblings back. "Sorry," they chorused. Jin Lian smiled, and suddenly realized that Iroh was still holding her. She straightened herself, nodding her thanks to Iroh. Iroh returned the nod, slowly sliding his hands from her shoulders to her elbows before finally removing them.

"Master Tenzin, Commander Bumi," Jin greeted with a formal bow. "It's a pleasure to see you both. Thank you for the gifts while I was in the hospital." She turned to the teenage girl with deep blue eyes and dark skin. "Avatar Korra," she continued. "As the Strategist of the United Forces, I thank you for your assistance in the battle and for rescuing the General."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Yang," Korra replied amicably. "I've heard a lot about you from Bumi and Tenzin."

"Good things, I hope," Jin Lian smiled.

"Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin, Commander Bumi," Iroh greeted. "A pleasure seeing you all again, this time under better circumstances."

With pleasantries exchanged, the group went to eat lunch. Despite being vegetarian, as all Air Nation food was, lunch was delicious. Stir fried mixed vegetables, seasoned tofu, and rice made for a surprisingly filling meal. Fresh fruit was offered for a light dessert. Iroh engaged in conversation with Commander Bumi, discussing the older man's retirement from the United Forces.

Jin Lian and Avatar Korra were engaged in a lengthy discussion as well. "So I heard from Bumi that you're a chi blocker," Korra mentioned lightly.

Iroh tensed, remembering the ordeal the Avatar went through trying to regain her bending. Where was this conversation headed? The tension amongst the adults was riding higher and higher.

"I learned under Master Ty Lee herself," Jin Lian replied proudly. Her back straightened and lifted her head regally.

"And you know that _all_ the Equalists were trained in chi blocking?" Korra pressed on.

"Korra, dcon't be rude to Lady Yang," Tenzin quickly interjected.

Jin Lian lifted a hand, never breaking her bronze gaze with Korra's cerulean blue. "Avatar Korra," the strategist said. "Are you implying something?"

Korra lowered her gaze. "I went into Amon's hideout thinking I was unstoppable, because I'm the Avatar," the young girl admitted. "But I was rendered powerless by chi blockers. It's frightening, losing something you've lived with all your life."

Jin Lian nodded, but said nothing. Korra continued. "I suppose that's what non-benders feel; frightened, because they are powerless against benders. And the Equalists gave them the opportunity to level the playing field. I don't want to feel that way again. The Avatar is a symbol of strength for all, not just benders."

Jin Lian remained silent. "What I'm saying is," Korra went on, "is that I'm wondering if you could train with me? Help me learn how to fight against chi blockers?"

A small smile graced the strategist's lips. She bowed her head, "It is my honor to be chosen by the Avatar to assist her."

"Oh great! Can we get started today? Just to see?" Korra exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, if you've got spare clothes, I'd be happy to," Jin Lian replied, motioning to her current outfit. "I'd hate to get this one dirty."

Korra gladly jumped up and dragged Jin Lian to her room. Not 10 minutes later did Jin return, dressed in a plain white shirt with three-quarter sleeves and Korra's blue pants. The waistband was rolled up and cinched tightly around her small waist to accommodate her petit figure. It was uncanny to see Jin Lian in blue, since all she ever wore was variations of red or her gray uniform. The only other time he had seen her in a Water Tribe outfit was when he watched her dance for the first time.

"Ooh, this'll be good," Bumi chuckled. He, Iroh, Tenzin, and the kids gathered, interested in what Jin Lian could do. The two females faced each other in the training yard, both initiating a ready stance. Ever the fighter, Korra attacked first with fire. Jin easily dodged, closing the distance between her and the young Avatar. In response, Korra used wind to place distance between them again.

"Good," Jin Lian complimented. "Chi blockers can only affect you if they touch you."

Korra fought from a distance, punching wind at Jin. The gales blew holes in the trees and spun up dead leaves from the ground. Once again, Jin easily dodged the gusts, making her way towards Korra. Now Korra switched to earth, sending small boulders flying.

"You're focusing too much on direct hits. They're easily anticipated and easily avoided," the elder female instructed. Jin Lian executed an impressive acrobatic routine consisting of flips and rolls, skillfully avoiding being crushed. "Take your position and environment into consideration! This is not a pro-bending tournament," Jin Lian called out. She made her way towards Korra in a large spiral, slowly but surely closing in.

The Avatar switched to water, once again with no effect. Finally, Jin Lian landed behind Korra and swiftly punched her arms and back. Korra yelped and fell to the floor like a rag doll. She lay face down in the dirt, grunting as she attempted to get up. The older woman crouched down and unblocked Korra's pathways. "That was nothing like the Equalists' chi-blocking!" Korra exclaimed, finally able to sit up. "You were amazing! Crazy scary, but amazing!"

"Beautiful, more like it," Iroh thought, tuning out Korra and Jin's conversation. He had never seen such elegant martial arts. Jin Lian wasted no movement, conserving her energy and making the best use of her environment. He was suddenly reminded of the sparrow in his dreams, jumping from branch to branch, its light twittering almost mocking him for not catching it. Jin Lian's voice floated back to him, answering a question Korra had asked.

"I'm most cautious around fire benders," Jin Lian said thoughtfully. "Since their fire is not entirely corporeal and can be shot from multiple body parts, it's harder to predict their actions than those of water or earth benders." The white top she wore was now soaked with sweat, outlining the dark red brassiere she wore underneath. Iroh tried to shift his gaze elsewhere, focusing instead on Jin Lian's pink lips. "I suppose experienced air benders would be particularly hard to fight," she mused, placing a finger to her lips. "Though I've never sparred with one before."

"We'll spar with you, Aunty Jin!" the Meelo and Ikki exclaimed, jumping in and blowing gusts of wind at the strategist all at once. Chi blocking was a particularly frightening prospect for benders, but Iroh supposed that the children knew Jin presented no ill will or malice towards them.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed, dodging and spinning around. "Two against one isn't fair, children!" Iroh smiled slightly as he caught Jin's playful tone. She seemed to execute basic air bending forms to avoid her attackers, instead of the remarkable acrobatics he had seen just a few minutes ago.

"War isn't fair!" Meelo shouted. "Wahahaha!" He continued his onslaught when suddenly, Jin Lian unraveled her scarf and tossed it into the little boy's direction. She ducked, allowing Ikki's blast of air shoved the fabric into Meelo's face, temporarily blinding him. Jin took this opportunity to turn and tackle Ikki and tickle her relentlessly. "Now at this point, I would have blocked your chi, Ikki, and made Meelo surrender," Jin explained to the youth.

Ikki wriggled her way out of Jin Lian's grasp and escaped to play with her siblings, leaving the adults to converse. Tenzin sighed, apologizing for his children's rowdiness. Jin Lian returned to the shade of the pagoda, pulling at the collar of her shirt to cool herself and loosely winding her scarf around her neck. "Children will be children, Master Tenzin," Jin Lian said, reassuring the air bender. "It's good that they get to play so freely, away from the scrutiny of the public."

Iroh heard a tinge of yearning in her voice as she spoke. Had she lived a life limited by her parents' wishes for her to become the Lady of Shu Jing? He could relate, being the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. The rest of their afternoon continued with discussion of new leadership, impending presidential elections, and Bumi's unbelievable stories. Iroh watched as Tenzin rolled his eyes in disbelief, however keeping silent out of respect of his eldest brother. Jin Lian, on the other hand, simply smiled and nodded.

The boat ride back to the main city was quiet and peaceful. Jin Lian was dressed once again in her blouse and skirt, her scarf settled around her neck instead of on her head, as the early evening sun started to move towards the horizon. The sea breeze tousled her hair gently as she leaned against the railing of the ship. "Did you enjoy yourself, Jin?" Iroh asked the young woman standing next to him.

"It was a nice break from all the work," she replied, leaning her head back and inhaling deeply. Her eyes closed, basking in the weak light of dusk and salty breeze. "Thank you for taking me, sir."

Iroh sighed. "I suppose it'll take you a while to break you of that habit," he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"I enjoyed Commander Bumi's stories very much," Iroh quickly answered. "They're almost fanciful, and nearly impossible."

Jin Lian chuckled. "He must have left out _certain details_ that would make the story more believable."

"Because _you_ were there?"

A heavy silence fell between them. Jin Lian turned around and hopped up to sit on the wide railing of the ship. "He could never keep his mouth shut," she sighed. "How much has the Commander told you?"

Iroh moved forward out of fear that Jin would fall into the water below. "All he told me was that you were a Lieutenant under him, and that you were highly skilled in chi-blocking. You've also demonstrated that to me today." He placed his hands on Jin's hips, keeping her from slipping backwards. "You're making me nervous, please come down from there," he pleaded.

~Jin Lian~

The sensation of Iroh's hands surprised Jin Lian, and she reflexively placed her hands on his shoulders. Iroh took it as permission to pull her down, and with his strong arms, he lifted her easily. Her face burned and heart hammered when his cologne reached her nose. Her legs trembled and grew weak when his arms supported her lower back and thighs to lift her better. The red sun reflected in his golden eyes as she went from looking down at him to staring up as her feet touched the deck. What kind of face was she making? Certainly it betrayed what she was feeling, because Iroh reached over her shoulder to idly play with a strand of her hair.

"You are a mystery, Jin Lian Yang," Iroh whispered. There was a kind of fondness in his eyes that made Jin's heart beat faster. It didn't take a genius to know what he was thinking, and she stifled the urge to throw all propriety to the wind and reciprocate. The raven haired woman reminded herself that she needed to maintain professional boundaries, no matter how much her General/Prince pushed them.

She slid away from him, leaving more than an arm's distance between them. "I don't know if I should be flattered or offended, General," she said. She turned away so he wouldn't see her trying to control her facial expression. "I am simply _me_. Just a product of my circumstances and experiences."

Jin Lian bit her lip as she heard Iroh let out a sigh. "It was meant as a compliment, Jin," he said. "We work together, but you're secretive. I've discovered these amazing things about your life from other people, but never from you." His voice was tinged with disappointment when she used his title instead of his name.

"You never asked," she replied simply. "I wouldn't waste your time with unnecessary information."

Instead of quietly accepting her reason, Iroh spoke resolutely. "If that is the case, Jin Lian Yang," he said, "I will ask you plenty about yourself." Jin Lian scoffed humorously, turning back to face him, her lips quirking into a half smile.

"Very well, sir," she answered. "Ask away."

That night, Iroh took her to dinner, and as promised, asked her about her childhood and her experiences as a Lieutenant under Bumi. As Jin Lian surmised, she and Iroh had very similar childhoods filled with combat training and classes on various subjects such as governance, affairs of the state, economics, and much more. Her mandatory service days, however, were much different than his. While he had served in the 1st division at a higher rank, her days were filled with the hectic and wild adventures that Commander Bumi had gotten them into.

"It's as if he's extremely unlucky and lucky at the same time," Jin Lian sighed, recounting a time when she had to chase after some Sand Pirates that captured her old Commander. "I was happy to leave my mandatory service days behind and travel with my father. I never thought the Fire Lord would place me in your service."

"Is that so?" Iroh asked. He waved down a waiter and asked for the bill. Jin Lian reached for her purse and started to retrieve her money. She flushed when he put a hand on her wrist, stopping her. "I see you, Jin," Iroh warned, his voice amused. "I will pay; I invited you to dinner anyway."

Jin Lian nodded, and closed the purse. "Thank you, Gener…sir…Iroh…," she said, stumbling over his titles and name.

Iroh chuckled, paid, and led her outside. The street lamps glowed bright yellow, lighting their way back to the apartment. There was a peaceful silence between them as they walked. The temperature had dropped, and Jin Lian wrapped her headscarf around her shoulders like a shawl. Iroh took notice and ventured to walked closer to her, offering her his arm. Jin Lian took it, linking their elbows and placing her palm on his forearm. Even though the gesture did not place her extremely close to him, Iroh's radiant body heat was more than enough to keep her warm in the night chill

When they reached Jin Lian's apartment, she released his arm and unlocked the door. "Thank you again for today…Iroh," she said. "It was nice." A dusting of pink touched her cheeks as she looked bashfully away.

"Likewise," Iroh agreed. "Good night, Jin Lian. Rest well." Before she could enter her apartment, Iroh caught her hand and brought it briefly to his lips. His golden eyes never left her bronze, holding her enraptured with his gaze.

"Good night," she returned softly. He released her fingers swiftly and stepped back, waiting for her to enter the apartment.

Jin Lian entered her apartment and closed the door quickly, resting her back against the wood. While she was silent, her inner voice was screaming. "What just happened?!" she thought, face burning and chest hammering. "Is he allowed to do that?!" She looked at her hand, the back of her fingers tingling with the memory of Iroh's touch. "Rest well, he says," Jin Lian scoffed. A soft smile inadvertently lingered on her lips as she got ready for bed.

-Iroh-

As soon as Jin Lian's door closed and locked, Iroh covered his face with his hand. "Why did I do that?" Iroh asked himself, his mind racing a mile a minute. He returned to his own apartment, thoroughly embarrassed. The feeling of Jin Lian's slim fingers in his hand lingered. Her hands were cool to the touch and appeared delicate upon first appearance, but belied a firmness that belonged to many martial artists.

It wasn't as if kissing a woman's hand was a foreign concept to him. Iroh had done it plenty of times, as it was simply a courtesy between members of the nobility. What made it different was the disarmed look she gave him. Jin Lian made sure to put up a composed façade to anyone she spoke to. That mask would slip occasionally, but she was always quick to hide it. Today, though, he had seen an array of new expressions that gave him a hint of what hid below. It excited him to think that she was allowing him to see more of her true personality.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

-Jin Lian-

Weeks had passed and Iroh and Jin Lian had not spoken a word to each other about what had happened. Instead, they maintained a semi respectful distance from each other in private settings, sending fleeting glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

They maintained a professional relationship however, and when time came to celebrate the election of United Republic of Nations' new president, they were invited to the celebration as the two highest ranking members of the United Forces.

Jin and Iroh wore their uniforms, as was expected of them; Iroh in his red and gold and Jin Lian in her grey and red. They stood at attention, flanking President Raiko behind the podium as he made his speech. Jin looked out into the audience, spotting Avatar Korra standing next to Tenzin. The Avatar had a neutral look on her face, seemingly uninterested in what this President had to say. Korra caught Jin Lian's gaze, her expression brightening somewhat. Jin Lian bowed her head slightly in acknowledgement. They had sparred a few times after their first meeting, and the water bender was a quick study, much to Jin Lian's pleasure.

Raiko finished his speech, applause filling the room. Jin Lian and Iroh followed the new President down the steps towards the audience, where he greeted and thanked his supporters. She retreated from the wave of reporters advancing on them, opting to grab a glass of Earth Kingdom wine and find a quiet corner. Iroh joined her shortly after, his own drink in hand.

"To the new leadership," he said, raising his glass.

"May it be fair and strong," Jin Lian answered, clinking her glass against his. They drank, eyes never leaving each other. As she lowered her glass, Jin Lian scanned the room. Her bronze gaze settled on a dark skinned man wearing a blue suit. He was loud and talkative, seemingly gaining more attention than the actual man of the hour. She identified him as Iknik Blackstone Varrick of Varrick Industries, a loquacious businessman and inventor. "Fair…" she muttered contemptuously, narrowing her eyes at the business mogul. She knew that a majority of Raiko's financial backing came from Varrick. She would have to keep an eye on that one.

Iroh placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have reservations about Varrick's involvement in the election as well," he murmured softly to her. "However, we have no political influence here, our only role is to protect the peace."

"Of course, sir," she answered sourly.

The night had gone on without issue, Jin Lian feeling a bit of pity for Avatar Korra, who had been wrangled in for photos with President Raiko. Lucky for her, the reporters were much more concerned with the presence of the Avatar than that of the military personnel. Jin Lian took the opportunity to feast upon the delicacies served at the celebratory banquet. There was a variety of foods available here, which was normal considering the diversity of Republic City. Hearty Earth Kingdom fare, spicy Fire Nation appetizers, delicate Water Tribe style seafood, and flavorful vegetarian dishes of the Air Nation filled the tables.

Iroh caught her nibbling on fire flake crusted hippo cow kebabs. "I thought you couldn't handle spicy food?" he asked teasingly, popping a sea prune in his mouth. Jin Lian shrugged and continued to chew, shaking her plate to indicate the ludicrous amount fire flakes she had brushed off the meat before she could eat it. Iroh, in turn, took her plate and shook them over his broiled unagi, effectively coating the flaky fish with spicy red peppers. The action made Jin Lian chuckle with amusement, taking her now empty plate back from Iroh.

"Shall I fetch you more fish to go with the fire flakes, General?" she joked.

"Very funny," Iroh responded wryly. Jin Lian took a gulp of wine from the table she was standing at. An upward glance at Iroh's face told her he had been drinking a bit as well, which may have explained his playful behavior. His lips were curved in a slight roguish grin as he stood before her, boldly eating the over seasoned fish. She could only imagine he must have been a stubborn child, being able to stick to such a foolish act, and still smile about it.

Iroh started letting out a few coughs, prompting Jin Lian to lead him outside onto a balcony with a two glasses of wine in her hands. Once outside, Iroh coughed harder, the lack of an audience allowing him to fully express the consequences of his actions. "Agni above, you're sweating," Jin Lian scolded. She pulled out her handkerchief and started dabbing the cloth at his forehead.

He took a few sips of wine, leaning against the balcony railing. "No one can handle that amount of fire flakes," Jin Lian continued, biting her lip nervously as she wiped away her General's sweat. "Look at you, your face is completely red!"

Iroh laughed, his coughing subsided. "That would be the wine, Jin," he said. His hand caught hers, the delicate handkerchief clenched in her slim fingers. His cheek rubbed against the soft material, purposefully pushing her hand against his face.

"Iroh…," Jin said cautiously. Her shoulders relaxed in relief as Iroh took the handkerchief from her, continuing to wipe the sweat on his own.

"Perhaps you could get me water, Jin?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck. A sheepish grin replaced his smirk as he let out a few more coughs for emphasis. She smiled, shaking her head as she returned to the party to retrieve the beverage.

-Iroh-

As soon as Jin Lian turned and entered the building, Iroh inspected the handkerchief. It was hand embroidered with a small, yellow lotus flower motif on the corners. He raised it to his lips, feeling the soft fabric and smelling a lingering scent of perfume. He frowned in disappointment, as the smell of his sweat overtook the sweet scent. He drained his glass of wine, grimacing at the poor combination of sour and spicy flavors mixing on his tongue.

"Is there something wrong, Iroh?" Jin Lian asked, returning with a glass of water in hand.

He huffed. "I made your handkerchief dirty," he said apologetically. Iroh took the proffered glass from Jin Lian's hand and drained it in one go. "I can buy you another one to replace it."

Jin Lian gently took the cloth from him and inspected it. "A bit of water and soap will do the job," she said. "And I'm afraid this can't be bought. I made it myself." She returned it to him, pressing it against the side of his neck that was still drenched with sweat. "Keep it, Iroh. Perhaps it will help you remember not to over season your food."

-Iroh-

Six months had passed since the dinner, and the United Forces ships were up and running even better than before. Iroh walked about the ship's deck, observing the engineers perform their finishing touches and fine tuning of new equipment. The prospect of shipping out once they were operational was exciting to him, as the troops had lost valuable time on their tours. Jin Lian, who had been accompanying him, left momentarily to address strategic positioning with the commanders. Prompted by the memory of his now absent Strategist, Iroh pulled out her handkerchief from his pocket. The weather was muggy and hot today, and he dabbed his sweat with the delicate fabric, taking care not to stain the embroidery along the edges. He looked at the unassuming cloth and smiled with the knowledge that Jin Lian held some affection for him.

It wasn't hard to see the signs, as subtle as they were. He could see her lingering glances out of the corner of his eye, the minute softening in her facial expression when she spoke to him. Her speech faltered ever so slightly if he stood too close to her. Iroh remembered the way she looked at him when he held her in his arms on the Air Temple Island ferry, her face flushed and gaze heated. He knew she would stare, entranced, as he trained in the morning with the other Fire Benders.

"General Iroh," Jin Lian's voice called out. "The Avatar would like a word with you." Iroh quickly pushed the handkerchief into his pocket and turned around. Jin Lian approached from the stairwell, squinting and pulling the brim of her cap over her eyes as she exited the dark interior of the ship. Behind her was Avatar Korra. The young girl's face was worried and apprehensive as she approached. Jin Lian moved to stand by his side at attention.

"Thank you for seeing me, General Iroh," Korra said.

Iroh smiled. "What can I do?" he asked, hoping to find out what was bothering the Avatar.

"The South needs military support before Unalak wipes them out completely, but President Raiko is refusing to give the order. So I decided to come to you directly." Iroh heard a slight hitch in Jin Lian's breath, but gave it little thought.

He rested his chin on his fist, thinking aloud. "I see, well suppose we were to take the fleet south on some _routine_ _training maneuvers,_ and let's say we were to run into a hostile Northern blockade…we'd have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn't we?"

Korra's cerulean eyes brightened, her expression hopeful and delighted. "I guess you wouldn't…thank you!"

"Absolutely not," Jin Lian barked out firmly. Korra and Iroh turned to her, their expressions confused. Just as the Strategist opened her mouth to continue protesting, another voice decided to enter the conversation.

"Swapping old war stories?" President Raiko asked, his voice and face both displeased.

"Mr. President," Iroh and Jin Lian greeted, saluting.

"I hope you're not planning to take any military action without an _order_ from your Commander in Chief," Raiko asked sternly.

"Of course not, Sir," Iroh answered, his face frozen.

"Good, because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say so, you'll be court martialed. Am I clear?"

"Crystal…Sir" Iroh paused contemptuously and bit his cheek.

Turning to Korra, Raiko said, "Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic; don't go behind my back again." Returning to Iroh and Jin Lian, he said, "As you were, General Iroh, Strategist Yang."

As the door closed, Korra fumed angrily. "I hate that guy!"

"Sorry," Iroh said apologetically. "My hands are officially tied."

"I understand," Korra said, her tone falling sadly. "Thanks anyway."

In an attempt to be somewhat helpful, Iroh said, "But you should talk with the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends of the Avatar, and the Southern Water Tribe. I'm sure they'll be willing to help." He flinched slightly as Jin Lian surreptitiously pinched the back of his arm.

Korra smiled. "Thank you General." As she turned to leave, Jin Lian stepped forward.

"Let me escort you off the ship, Avatar Korra," the ebony haired woman offered.

"Thank you, Strategist Yang."

~Jin Lian~

The two women walked down the stairs and through the corridors. As they approached the gang plank, Jin Lian caught Korra's arm. "Avatar Korra," she said. "I understand your concern for your tribe and family. But I strongly suggest you exercise an immense amount of caution, lest you cause more trouble than is necessary. Being the Avatar does not give you the right to rise above the government."

"What do you mean?" Korra became confused and angry. "I'm TRYING to keep the balance between the tribes!"

Jin Lian sighed. "Actions are not without consequences. You are like a tsunami; what you do affects people far beyond your immediate circle. For your safety and others', look before you leap."

Korra snapped back at Jin. "If you're so smart, what should I do then, _Strategist_ Yang?! Should I sit around and twiddle my thumbs? Wait for the Northern Water Tribe to fully exert their power over the South? What should I do?!" The young Avatar's voice rose and took on an accusatory tone.

The older woman flared her nostrils and took a deep breath. Getting mad was not the answer, as Korra was young and inexperienced. "Gather information. Find allies and make a convincing argument. Statesmanship is a pai-sho game, not a fist fight. That's all I will say. The rest is up to you, Avatar Korra."

"Wow, _thanks_ ," Korra sneered sarcastically. She stormed off the boat, leaving Jin Lian troubled. She returned to the upper deck, where Iroh was waiting for her. His face, too, looked displeased. "Jin, come with me to my office," he said authoritatively.

"Yes, General." She followed him into the ship, passing through the familiar hallways. The smell of new paint lingered in the air as their steps echoed on the hard floor. He opened the door to his quarters, allowing her through first.

"Iroh –," Jin Lian started to speak. She was abruptly cut off by Iroh's glare.

"What was that, Jin?!" he exclaimed. "You undermined my decision in front of the Avatar!"

Jin Lian took a step back, surprised by his outburst. "I was doing my job…sir," she said calmly and evenly. "As your Strategist, I am to advise you on military matters and foreign affairs."

"And is defending the Five Nations' peace not a matter for the United Republic to address?" Iroh asked coldly.

"It is, when we are _ordered_ by President Raiko to do so," she replied. "However, this is a Water Tribe issue. They have not involved the other nations yet."

"What of the bombings at the cultural center?" Iroh shot back.

Jin Lian frowned. "The Northern Water Tribe has not claimed responsibility. We do not know who the culprit is. It would be unwise to act rashly." She paused. "Tell me, sir, do you remember the story of Avatar Aang? How did the opening line go?"

" _Years ago, the Four Nations lived together in harmony_ ," Iroh started. "How is this relevant?"

" _Everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked_ ," Jin Lian completed. "Think, Iroh. If we, the United Forces, followed your plan and encountered 'hostile' Northern Water Tribe forces, how would the rest of the world react? First of all, our 'routine training maneuvers' are unsanctioned by President Raiko. It puts holes in our legitimacy for being down there. Second, you and I are the highest ranking members of the United Forces. We are also Fire Nation nobility...royalty in your case. Any unauthorized action conducted by us will allow the Northern Water Tribe to assume the Fire Nation is, once again, attacking the Water Tribes. Don't you remember reading about the old propaganda? That the Fire Nation was spreading their innovation and knowledge to the world? Who will believe that an unsanctioned attack on the Water Tribes is in the name of world peace? This would make you no better than Fire Lords Sozin and Ozai. We could spark another Great War and throw away whatever achievements your grandfather and mother worked so hard for!"

Jin Lian saw the fury rage in Iroh's eyes. "That's also why I pinched you," she continued softly. "Fire Lord Izumi will probably reject Avatar Korra's request for military aid for the same reason. I didn't want you to give her false hope."

"The Fire Nation supports the Avatar!" he growled angrily at her. She flinched slightly as Iroh slammed the desk, the sound reverberating throughout the cabin.

"The Avatar is young and hot headed!" she retorted fiercely. Now it was Iroh's turn to be surprised. This was the second time he saw Jin's ferocious temper, but now it was aimed at him. "I don't know who she is associating with, but seeking military aid through underhanded methods is not how peace is achieved! And you, so eager to live up to the name Iroh, were sailing into a trap!" Her chest heaved up and down as she finished her angry tirade.

She bit her lip, realizing what she had said. Iroh's golden eyes were wide and burning angrily, his lips held in a tight line as he breathed heavily through flared nostrils. "I apologize, General Iroh. That was uncalled for. I am simply trying to protect the interests of the United Forces," Jin said quickly.

"Leave," Iroh said coldly. His voice was strained and his fists clenched.

"Yes, sir," Jin Lian replied, saluting and exiting the cabin. She closed the door and walked away slowly. Rapid bangs, muffled by the thick wall, made it clear how Iroh was feeling.

-Iroh-

The young general hissed in anger and pain as he removed his fist from the wall. The skin of his knuckles were split and bloodied, leaving his hand in excruciating pain. But his pride is what hurt more than his hand. He had prided himself in being a skilled strategist in his own right, and a good leader. But Jin Lian was right. He jumped at the chance to help the Avatar, just like his grandfather had done in the past. But he was not an exiled prince, and there was no common enemy for the rest of the world to rally against. The times were different.

He remembered what his mother had said. This was not the time for war tactics. Iroh sighed, feeling guilty about taking his frustration out on Jin. He sulked in his cabin, meditating and cooling his head after washing and wrapping his injured knuckles.

It wasn't until late at night that Iroh decided to apologize to Jin. He had cleared his mind and was ready to speak to her again. He exited his cabin and went to the neighboring door. He knocked, but with no answer. "Jin?" he called out. "It's me." Iroh knocked again. Nothing. Maybe she wasn't in her room? Iroh wondered where she could possibly be on the ship. He wandered up to the main deck and took in the cool, salty air. The General was met with a vision of a woman going through the motions of what he recognized as the Fire Benders' training steps. A slender frame and porcelain white skin stood out against the dark grey metal of the ship under the full moon. She was dressed in grey training trousers and a red halter styled sports brassiere. The pink, branching scar on her upper back revealed her identity to Iroh as he approached. Her long black hair was tied neatly in a ponytail and swung freely, no longer hidden by her officer's cap or her headscarf. He watched, entranced, as she followed the motions exactly and deliberately, with the addition of a sword in her right hand acting as an extension of her arm. Lean muscles shifted below her skin, her scapulae winging outwards every time she raised her arms up.

Iroh stepped closer, and Jin paused, cocking her head towards him. Despite her back facing him, he noticed she was blindfolded. The young woman pulled the fabric down her face, allowing it to rest around her neck. "Iroh?" she gasped, surprised. Her body stiffened nervously and refused to turn towards him. Iroh figured she was mad at him, for good reason as well.

"Jin…," Iroh said. "I'd like to apologize for my behavior today. It really was uncalled for."

"It's fine," Jin replied a bit too quickly. She still did not face him. "I overstepped as well." Iroh was not convinced, feeling like Jin was holding something back, or she was forgiving him out of duty.

"Your words and body language don't match up," Iroh said. He placed his hand on Jin's bare shoulder, turning her gently. "Is there something bothering you…what is that?!" Jin stepped back from him quickly, attempting to hide her torso from him using her arms. But it was not enough to cover the twisting, pink scars that spread across her stomach and up her chest.

"Don't look!" she begged him, twisting her body away again.

"When did this happen?!" he asked, coming closer. Jin flinched away from him, attempting to hide the markings from him. However, he had seen enough to know what they were. The scars were older, more faded and stretched, than the fresher one on her back. It looked like a gnarled, old tree with twisting branches spreading over her skin, possibly towards her heart. The fabric covering her breasts occluded his view of the extent of the scarring.

"Jin…" Thinking quickly, Iroh removed his overcoat and placed it over Jin Lian's shoulders. "Will you face me now?" he asked gently. The cold air raised goosebumps on his skin, but he did not feel it. Instead, his chest burned angrily and a lump formed in his throat just thinking about the kind of person who would inflict this kind of wound on a woman.

Jin Lian clenched the fabric around her tightly, looking down at the ground where her sword lay abandoned. "Come with me," Iroh coaxed softly. He reached down and picked up the sword, taking a brief moment to marvel at the craftmanship. Iroh handed the weapon to her, turned around, and said "Come on."

He heard the sliding of steel into the scabbard, and the soft footsteps of Jin following him. Iroh turned around, seeing the larger coat hanging limply on her small frame and billowing in the breeze. They returned to Jin's quarters where she hurried in, shutting the door before Iroh could enter as well. A few short moments later, Jin opened the door, now sporting a long sleeved shirt.

"I would like an explanation," Iroh said. "Would you like to come next door? I have tea, you know."

Jin sighed. "Tea would be nice," she relented, entering his cabin.

The raven haired strategist held a steaming cup in her hands, staring at the swirling tea leaves. Iroh sat across from her, waiting patiently.

"It's not much of a story to tell," Jin Lian said finally. "It was a training accident. I got too close to someone who was practicing lightning bending. My metal practice sword acted as a conductor and drew the lighting towards me."

Iroh frowned, feeling dissatisfied with the answer. She seemed so…dismissive...for a serious wound like that. "How old were you?" he asked.

"10 years old…but the other person was 14," Jin answered. "We were both children. It was an accident." Her hands fell to her stomach, resting over the thickest part of the scar.

"If your training sword was the conductor, then your arm would have been affected too," Iroh stated. "That scar looked like a direct hit."

Jin Lian rubbed her face tiredly. "It was a long time ago…General Iroh. That is all I remembered. Please excuse me, I am going to bed now." Iroh nodded, letting Jin return to her room. He wouldn't press the issue if she wasn't comfortable. He didn't want to lose her trust, not when he had worked so hard to gain it.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
